A Far Cry from Sanity
by Lightening Star
Summary: What will happen when a college research trip to Rook Island goes terribly wrong? Vaas x OC
1. Chapter 1 : The Opportunity

**Author's note**: I do not own anything from the game Far Cry 3.

This is my first shot at fanfiction writing. I am open to any and all reviews and criticism. After all, it can only help me. Also, let me know if I should continue with the story. It is a little slow for now, but I wanted to give a little background. Enjoy!

_Chapter 1 : The Opportunity_

Finally, I just got out of my last class for the day. Another semester of college was nearing its end. I could not believe that next semester I would be a senior! I was a little discouraged though. After being in college for this long, I never really made any friends. I know it was because of my lack of involvement. I just stuck to my studies and never did any extra activities around campus. As I was walking down the hallway I spotted a poster.

"Attention all Biology Majors! Looking for a fun research opportunity? Join Dr. Martin on his research assignment to Rook Island. His research will include looking for undiscovered plant and animal species on the island. Participants will assist Dr. Martin in identifying species on the island as well as harvesting plant specimens for the Biology Department's Horticulture collection. You will also get a chance to meet some of the island's native people. If interested, contact Dr. Martin in his office (152 Barrow Hall) for more information. Hurry spots are very limited!"

Hmm maybe I should do this. I had Dr. Martin for my introductory Biology course, and he was one of my favorite professors. I could use the research experience, and it would be a chance to meet new people. A break from the monotony of school life would be good for me.

I went down the stairs and made my way to Dr. Martin's office.

S: "Hello, Dr. Martin?"

Dr. M: "Oh hey Stef, what can I help you with?"

S: "I wanted to get some information about the research opportunity to Rook Island."

Dr. M: "Oh sure! The trip will be a month over summer break. As the poster said, I will take the students to the island and we will check out the species that live there as well as try to find new species. If we get the chance, I hope to visit some of the ruins of the island too. The best part is the University will pay for the entire trip. We will leave next Saturday at 8:00am."

S: "Ok, how many students are you planning to take?"

Dr. M: "The University told me I can only take 3 due to them paying all expenses. I have already selected 2 students. I remember having you in class, and I would like to have you be a part of the research team if you would like to go."

S: "Sure I'll go."

I went home to my apartment and told my parents about the trip I was taking. They were very happy about the opportunity Dr. Martin had given me. My mom did ask one question I did not think to ask Dr. Martin myself. Where exactly is Rook Island? After searching around on the internet I could find nothing about Rook Island. This made me a little concerned, but I trusted Dr. Martin. Maybe I should have trusted my own judgment.…


	2. Chapter 2 : The Departure

_Chapter 2 : The Departure_

**Author's note**: I do not own anything from the game Far Cry 3.

^_^ Thanks so much for the suggestions about the dialogue format. I can't believe that slipped my mind! x.x

The day of the trip had arrived. I had packed my things and met Dr. Martin at the airport. A few minutes later, two other students from the University joined us.

"Go ahead and introduce yourselves." said the professor smiling.

"Hi, I'm Stef." I said, my voice shaking from nervousness.

"Hey I'm Aaron." said one of the guys happily.

"And I'm Luke." said the other.

"Alright guys, the plan is to take a plane to an island near Rook Island because the island itself does not have an airport. We will then depart from there and take a small sailing boat to Rook Island." explained the professor.

We boarded the plane and found our seats. I finally managed to fall asleep after a few hours of getting to know the guys better. I was woken up by Luke putting his ear buds in my ear with the music blasting.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed. "That hurt, Luke."

"Well you didn't wake up when Dr. Martin and Aaron were tapping your shoulder and saying your name." he replied.

"Oh really? I'm sorry I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, I was kinda anxious about the trip." I admitted.

"Alright guys let's head off to the harbor." Dr. Martin said motioning his hand toward the rental car.

Dr. Martin drove us to the harbor while Aaron and I talked some more.

"So, Stef, you said you were gonna be a senior next semester right?" Aaron questioned.

"Yea." I answered.

"So what do you want to do with your Biology degree when you graduate?" he asked further.

"I'm not really sure. I'm taking all these pre-med classes, yet I know I don't want to be a doctor. I guess I'm just keeping the doors open for whatever I want to do." I explained.

"Yea I get what you're saying. I wanted to be a doctor when I first started, but now I want to be an environmental biologist stuff like that interests me a lot." he said.

"Yea that's pretty cool too." I said, hoping that would end the conversation. I really had trouble carrying on conversations with new people.

He couldn't talk to Luke because he was still listening to music. That made me wish I had brought my iPod too so I didn't have to carry on conversations all by myself. We finally made it to the harbor and met the sailor who would be taking us to Rook Island.

"All aboard!" yelled the sailor. "The name's Mario."

As we were getting on the boat, the weather seemed to take a turn for the worst. Strong winds whipped all around and the skies turned dark grey.

"Are you sure we should sail with the weather like this?" Luke questioned Mario.

"This is nothing weather like this happens all the time on the islands." he answered confidently.

As soon as we left the harbor I had this weird feeling in my stomach. I knew it wasn't sea sickness, I had been on ferries and boats before. I told my fears to Dr. Martin who assured me everything would be ok and that it was just my nerves. I tried to calm down, but something just didn't feel right.

"It shouldn't be too much longer till we reach Rook." Mario stated. "Just hang in there little lady."

Rain started pouring down accompanied by cracks of lightning and thunderous booms. The waves started to get larger and stronger. The boat was being rocked back and forth viciously. The island was in sight. Mario handed us life jackets and told us to hang on. I barely got my life jacket on before one giant wave crashed against the boat and tipped us all out.

_Oh shit!_

I went under the water briefly before coming back up. Dr. Martin and Luke swam over to me we scanned the waters for Aaron and Mario when we had the chance. We couldn't see them anywhere.

"We have to make it to the island! Luke! Stef! Maybe they'll wash up on the shore!" Dr. Martin yelled over the storm.

We held on to each other and swam as best as we could toward the shore. Mostly the waves pushed us there. We made it up on the shore and got far from the ocean.

"Come on! Let's search the shore for Aaron and the Mario!" Luke cried out.

~At Vaas' Camp (Carlos' point of view)~

"Carlos, come in!" an excited voice said over the radio.

"What's up Benjamin?" I asked.

"Me and some of the guys were over at the southeastern beach right? You're never gonna guess what we saw." he said dragging out the conversation.

"Get to the point you dumb fuck, I don't have all day!" I angrily replied.

"Geez calm down, Carlos. Just tell Vaas he's gonna want to see this." he answered back eagerly.

Thanks for reading guys! As always, let me know what you think and feel free to review or PM me for suggestions and criticism. I promise Vaas will be in the next chapter. ;)


	3. Chapter 3 : The Man Named Vaas

**Author's note**: I do not own anything from the game Far Cry 3.

Thanks for the encouragement : )

_Chapter 3 : The Man Named Vaas_

~Vaas' Camp (Carlos' POV)~

After getting off the radio with Benjamin I made my way through the compound looking for Vaas. He was inside one of the shacks torturing a couple of civilians we picked up near Amanaki Town days earlier.

"Hey, Vaas." I said walking up to him soaked in water.

"What is it, Carlos?! Can't you see I'm busy?!" he yelled while prepping a car battery to shock the already beaten and bloody civilians.

"It's Benjamin, he says there's something you'll want to see on the southeastern beach." I answered.

"That fucker expects me to go out in that shit?" he said pointing out the window at the intense storm. "It had better be something worth seeing or he's fucking dead."

"He said he saw someone who was washed up on the shore." I stated. At that moment I saw a gleam in Vaas' eyes as he smirked. Business had been slow around here lately because not many tourists were visiting the island. Vaas still had that Hollywood actor buried out on the beach, but I could tell he was just waiting for the arrival of some new people to torture.

"Well let's go hermano. We gotta get to our friend before something bad happens to him." he said with a smile. "Hey! Somebody take care of my friends here, I'm done playing with them." he shouted. The once silent people began screaming and begging for their lives as we walked out of the shack. As we made our way down to the jeep, two gunshots were fired signaling their deaths.

I drove Vaas to his compound's boat dock. As we drove, the storm calmed, but the rain remained. The ocean was calm enough for us to take a Patrol Boat out to meet Benjamin and the others.

"Vaas come take a look at this!" one of the men yelled pointing to a man on his knees with his wrists bound. "Says his name is Aaron!"

Vaas and I walked over to Benjamin and his men. Vaas crouched down and began talking to Aaron. "Hello, Aaron, and welcome to my island." he said in excitement. "So how did you get here?"

~Aaron's POV~

This was the worst way I could imagine waking up. I must have been separated from the group when the waves hit the boat because they were nowhere to be seen. I was still processing what had happened to me, waking up alone surrounded by men with guns, and now they are greeting two other men, one, apparently their leader, named Vaas. Why is this happening, is this real? I didn't even pay attention to the man's question.

"W-what do you want?" I asked the men surrounding me with guns.

Vaas chuckled. "I want you to answer my fucking question you fuck!" Vaas screamed at me. "How the hell did you get here?!"

It took little time to realize that Vaas had a short fuse. I couldn't let them know that I wasn't alone. I couldn't let him know about the others. "I-I was out fishing, and got thrown out of my boat by the waves." I managed to say.

"So you were out fishing by yourself…In this weather?" Vaas questioned me.

"Yea man, I thought I could handle it." I said thinking quick on my feet.

"Don't.. you.. fucking lie to me you cocksucker!" he screamed as he punched me in the face.

"I'm not lying." I said as blood began to run down my face mixing with the rainwater.

"Oh yea? Well we'll see about that hermano." he replied. "Tape his mouth shut. I'm sick of hearing his bullshit. Carlos, you're gonna take him back to the camp. I'll let you know when to come back. Benjamin, I'm going to go with you and the others to search around a bit more. We're going to find who he's with."

~Stef's POV~

We searched the beach looking for Mario and Aaron, but found no sign of them.

"Ok guys, let's head into the jungle. Maybe we will find some of the island's natives to help us find Aaron and Mario." Dr. Martin told us.

"What if they're dead Dr. Martin?" Luke asked, his voice shaking.

"I'm sure they're ok, Luke. We just need to find them so we can help them." he answered.

"A-are you sure that's a good idea Dr. Martin? I mean what if we run into a dangerous animal? What if no one wants to help us? What if we can't find anyone?" I asked hysterically.

"We'll worry about that if it happens." he assured me.

We left the beach and headed into the jungle. We walked for what seemed like hours and only saw a few animals and abandoned shacks along the way. As we continued to walk, we could hear a vehicle in the distance over the sound of the pouring rain.

"Quick guys, I hear a car. We need to make it to the road!" Dr. Martin shouted.

We hurried to the road and saw a jeep heading our way. I could see 4 men inside, all of which were wearing red. Dr. Martin walked over to the side of the road and began waving his hands to stop the jeep. As soon as the jeep stopped, so did my heart. We made a huge mistake… These men had guns… I froze. The men began to get out of the jeep and walk toward us. One of these men stood out from the rest. He had a mohawk, wore a red tank top, military style pants, and combat boots. He also had a scar on the left side of his head. He didn't have an AK-47 like the rest of the men either, he only had a holstered pistol.

"I told you we'd find them." the mohawked man said with a laugh. "You see we have your friend Aaron… don't worry, he's ok… for now." he told us. "Um, what the fuck are you waiting for? Get them!" He yelled to the other men.

2 of the men had already captured Dr. Martin before we got the chance to run. Luke and I were running with the mohawked man and another in pursuit. As we were running through the jungle, I heard Luke fall. I was too far ahead of him to help, even if I wasn't, there was nothing I could do for him.

"Get him, I'll get the bitch, Benjamin!" I heard a man yell in the distance.

I continued running as fast as I could. My heart was racing and my legs were burning. I had to get away, I just had to.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Compound

**Author's note**:I do not own anything from the game Far Cry 3.

Here's chapter 4, I hope you enjoy! ^_^

_Chapter 4 : The Compound_

I was only able to run a little farther until I hit a major obstacle… a large cenote. I had run up to the edge and saw all the way down. I could have tried going around it, but my mind blanked from looking down the vast abyss. Then, I heard a voice. I turned to see the man with the mohawk. Now he wasn't playing around.

"Well, it looks like you have two choices." he said readying his pistol. "Either you come with me. Or… *he whistled and moved his pistol in a spiraling motion* you take your chances with that fall."

I had backed my way toward the edge of the cenote. I then looked over the edge again. _If I were to jump would I survive?_ I could see several jagged rocks and edges throughout the cenote. I had no way to tell how deep the water was. Too shallow and I would surely die, too deep and I may not be able to get myself back up for air. There was no way to tell if it had an exit even if I survived the fall. _If I were to go to the man would he kill me anyway?_ I mean I caused him the most trouble out of my group. I wasn't sure I could trust him. I decided I had no choice, if he killed me, at least this would be over.

"O-ok… I'm coming over to you." I said approaching the man holding my arms out from my sides.

"Give me your arms." he demanded holstering his gun.

I held my arms out to him and he quickly put them together behind my back and tied my wrists together.

"You sure put up quite a fight compared to your friends. Some men they were huh? I'm going to have to help them with that" he said with a chuckle. He grabbed my left arm and began to lead me back to the road where he found us. "You surprised me hermana, I thought you'd be the first we'd capture… I can tell we're gonna have a lot of fun." He said smiling.

We finally made our way back to the jeep, but this time there were more men in red and a cargo truck. Dr. Martin and Luke were on their knees on the road in front of the truck.

"Take her." he said to one of the men. The man grabbed me and took me over to Dr. Martin and Luke where I was then pushed to my knees beside them. The man with the mohawk walked over and stood in front of us.

"Now that I have your cooperation…. I am Vaas, and welcome to my island… I own you now. Get them in the truck, Benjamin. I'll get Carlos to bring the boat over."

We were loaded into the cargo truck with Benjamin and the tailgate was closed behind us. "Try anything and I'll blow your fucking brains out!" he said pointing his AK-47 at us.

I wanted to cry, but for some reason I just couldn't. It was probably for the best, because the last thing I wanted was to draw attention to myself. I looked over at Luke and Dr. Martin. Luke was holding his head down. He had a cut on his arm, probably from where he fell. He also had a black eye. Benjamin must have punched him as he tried to get away. Dr. Martin was covered in mud and had a scrape on his face from where he was tackled to the ground. I was the only one unscathed even though I caused the most trouble. _Why didn't Vaas do anything to me for putting him through so much trouble? What was he going to do with us?_ _Where was he taking us?_ The truck finally stopped and Benjamin jumped out.

"Get out!" he screamed at us.

We exited the truck and found ourselves on a beach. Vaas and the other men in the jeep had led the cargo truck here. I could see a boat coming over in the distance. The boat reached a small dock and stopped. It was obvious this was where we would be heading next. We were lined up with Benjamin behind us and told to go to the boat. Benjamin pushed us aboard one by one and then boarded the boat himself. Then Vaas and a couple of the men came aboard.

"Let's go Carlos!" Vaas yelled to the man driving the boat.

We were told to sit down and some of the men stood near us to make sure we didn't try to escape. Dr. Martin looked over at me. He didn't say a word, but he looked as if everything would be ok. I could tell he was about to do something stupid. I shook my head at him, but it wasn't enough.

"Hey Vaas is it? Please let them go. Keep me, but let them go!" Dr. Martin pleaded. Just as he finished saying those words Vaas walked over and started laughing.

"And why should I do that hermano?" Vaas questioned.

"I am responsible for these students. They wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me." he explained.

"Ah really? Then I should thank you for bringing them here. I'll get a lot of money for them. Especially the girl." Vaas said smirking.

"W-what do you mean?!" Dr. Martin questioned.

"You'll find out soon enough old man." Vaas replied.

We stopped once again, this time at another island. We were ordered off the boat and led to an enclosed compound. We walked through the main gate and heard it close behind us. Further up the hill there were several bamboo cages. _This must be where he is taking us._

"Those two go in here with him." Vaas said pointing to Aaron. "The girl goes here."

We were placed in cages that were beside each other. Several men from the compound began to gather around us.

"Here's the rest of the new merchandise boys! You can look, but don't touch anything just yet. I need to get these ransoms started." Vaas told his men.

All was obvious to me now. These men were pirates. Vaas was their leader. They were going to hold us for ransom money. _What if our families couldn't pay the ransom? If they could would we even get to go home?_


	5. Chapter 5 : The Imposter

**Author's note**: I do not own anything from the game Far Cry 3.

Here's the next chapter, enjoy guys! ^_^ Feel free to leave me any kind of feedback.

_Chapter 5 : The Imposter_

Vaas walked off and after a few minutes the pirates lost interest in us. The only positive thing about this is that we were reunited with Aaron. Dr. Martin repeatedly told us how sorry he was that he couldn't save us. _Honestly, I grew tired of hearing him say he was sorry_. There was nothing anyone could do, he was only making it worse repeating himself like a broken record.

"Aaron, what happened to you?" Dr. Martin asked pointing at the wound on his face.

"It's that Vaas guy. He's fuckin' crazy. Best of all, now he knows I lied about coming here alone. So what he's already done to me will be nothing compared to what he's gonna do now." he replied with fear in his eyes.

"Luke, dude you can't give up." Aaron said seeing Luke sitting with his head down.

"Oh I haven't. First chance I get I'm gonna get that fucker." he replied, venom in his words.

"Now, now, Luke. You can't do anything rash. That psycho has obviously been doing this to several people." Dr. Martin said pointing to the other bamboo cages. "We need to think of a plan if we are going to get out of here."

I sat in my cage hearing what the guys were saying about Vaas. Only I was no longer afraid of him like the others. After all, he didn't lay a finger on me even after I put him through all that trouble of chasing me through the jungle. Maybe it was just because I was a woman, then again, maybe it was something else. I just couldn't share their hate of him. _I mean it wasn't like they were my friends or anything._ _Why should I care what he did to them?. _I found Vaas to be really attractive. Yes, the man who has captured me and my research group. The man who caused them harm. I found him attractive. Even though we had little contact, I could not get him out of my mind. _To me, he was what the others weren't… a real man._ If the guys knew how I felt, they would surely call me insane.

"Has anyone seen Mario?" Aaron questioned.

"Mario? Oh yes the sailor who brought us over here! No, maybe he is still out there somewhere." Dr. Martin said.

"Maybe he will be able to get us some help." Aaron said with some hope.

I heard footsteps and looked over to see Vaas walking over with a video camera.

"I know where Mario is." Vaas joined in the conversation. "And he's not going to help you."

"What did you do to him?!" Dr. Martin asked in fear.

"Nothing hermano. He works for me. I can bring him over right now." Vaas chuckled. "Mario!"

A few seconds later a man came running out of one of the shacks toward us. Sure enough, it was Mario.

"Yes, Vaas?" he questioned.

"I just wanted to reunite you with some of your friends you brought here."

"W-what do you mean?" Aaron asked.

"Tell them, Mario." Vaas said with a smile.

"Vaas wanted me to pose as a tourist sailor to bring people here. It was the first time trying the plan out. Crazy thing was, you actually wanted to come here. It wouldn't have mattered though. My job was to bring anyone here even when they asked for another destination. We needed to get more business no matter what it took. Perfect plan huh?" Mario explained.

"You traitor!" Luke screamed.

"But how did you not get washed out of the boat?" Dr. Martin asked.

"I've been sailing for years. No storm like that will simply knock a veteran sailor like me off his boat." he replied slightly irritated.

"You're free to go." Vaas told him.

The man left and walked back to the shack he came from. We now knew that Mario was one of the pirates all along. He must have known where we would wash up and alerted the others to search the area. Fate brought us here. To this compound. To this new reality.

"Now… before we start with the ransoms, I need to get your names." he told us. "So who do we have over here?" he said walking over to the cage with the guys in it.

"I'm not telling you shit you fucker." Luke replied.

Vaas laughed. "I take it you don't want to go home then huh? Huh you bitch?!" he yelled.

"Just listen to him, Luke." Dr. Martin said trying to defuse the situation.

"Are you fucking serious!? You just give him my name? Just like that?!" Luke screamed at Dr. Martin grabbing on to the collar of his shirt. "You really think he's gonna let us just walk out of here?!"

"Hey!" Vaas' voice boomed throughout the compound. "Enough! What about you?" he said pointing at Dr. Martin.

"I'm Dr. Adam Martin." he calmly replied.

"Ok, and that is Aaron. You remember me huh? Turns out you weren't alone after all." Vaas said smiling at him. "And now your turn." he said pointing at me.

"My name is Stef." I answered.

"So Luke, Adam, Aaron, and Stef. Ok, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to turn on the camera, and you are going to ask your families to send me the money I want for your safe return. Does everyone understand?" he asked paying special attention to Luke.

"Fuck you!" Luke said in anger.

"Fuck me?" Vaas laughed. "You know what? Fuck you hermano! And fuck the ransoms!" he yelled and threw the camera. "I wish it didn't have to be this way, but you can thank your friend for what's going to happen when I get back."

~Thanks for reading! That's the end of Chapter 5! As you can see in her thoughts, Stef is starting to change. Stay tuned to see what happens next. :)


	6. Chapter 6 : The Consequences

**Author's note: ** I do not own anything from the game Far Cry 3.

Enjoy! :D

_Chapter 6: The Consequences_

Vaas stormed off farther into the compound.

"Luke! What the fuck did you do man?" Aaron screamed clenching his fists together.

"Aaron, that's not gonna help." I said. "Acting like that got us into this mess in the first place. Why couldn't you guys just go along with what he told you? We'd be way better off if you had listened."

"I wouldn't be acting like this if it wasn't for Luke!" he yelled at me.

"Stop fighting. Whatever happens, we can't change it." Dr. Martin said his voice full of sorrow. "I'm just sorry I dragged you guys here. This is all my fault."

"So that's it? You're giving up?" Aaron asked Dr. Martin. "What happened to getting a plan together to get out of here?!"

"We simply don't have enough time." he replied.

Luke was silent through the fighting. I could see his eyes filling with tears because he knew what he had done. Aaron knew that he wasn't safe either. He had lied to Vaas when he told him he came to the island alone. Dr. Martin had already given up. _Some leader he was. _I was still unsure about what would happen to me. Only time would tell. After some time I could see Vaas coming back to the cages. He was carrying a pair of pliers.

"I'm back, did you miss me?" he mocked.

This time the guys actually stayed quiet.

"Nothing to say now? I'm disappointed." Vaas said with a laugh. "Carlos, Benjamin, tie them up." he ordered pointing at the guys' cage. Pirates from all over the compound began to gather.

The two men entered the cage and swiftly tied Luke and Aaron's arms behind their backs. Dr. Martin didn't even put up a fight. Aaron and Luke were ordered to sit down as they were then tied to their cage. Dr. Martin was not tied to the cage.

"To kill a snake…" Vaas started as he began to pace in front of the cage "you need to cut off its head." he stated pointing at Dr. Martin. He ordered his men to bring Dr. Martin out of the cage.

Dr. Martin was held by Carlos in front of Vaas. Vaas cocked his pistol and looked toward Luke.

"You know, this wouldn't be happening if you would have kept your fucking mouth shut. Now I want you to say goodbye to your fearless leader." he taunted. In one swift movement he placed his pistol to the side of Dr. Martin's head and pulled the trigger. Carlos dropped his lifeless body to the ground.

I knew why Vaas killed Dr. Martin. From what he said earlier, Dr. Martin was the head of the snake, and the rest of us were the snake. He felt that by killing Dr. Martin, our authority figure, he would have full control over us.

"Get rid of him." Vaas ordered Carlos. As Carlos drug Dr. Martin's body away, Vaas turned his attention to Aaron. "Now I'm going to show you what happens to little fucks that lie to me."

Vaas opened up the cage and Aaron was already begging and screaming for him to stop. Luke began to yell at Vaas trying to get him to leave Aaron alone, but it wasn't working.

"Stef! Why aren't you doing anything don't you care what's going to happen to Aaron? You're not even trying to help him you bitch!" Luke screamed.

"Hey!" Vaas screamed. "Don't worry pretty boy, I haven't forgotten about you."

Vaas crouched down beside Aaron and pried one of his teeth out of his mouth. Aaron screamed out in pain and his mouth began to fill with blood.

"I don't think you've learned your lesson yet." Vaas said as he went to pull out another tooth. He pulled out one more tooth and stood back up. He walked out of the cage and walked over to mine.

"Come here." he told me as he opened my cage. I walked out of the cage and stood beside him in front of Luke and Aaron's cage. "Take these and make him learn that that's not how he talks to a lady." he said pointing at Luke as he handed me the pliers. I hesitated for a brief moment as I saw the pirates looking at me eagerly. _Could I really do this to another human being? He did call me a bitch… I guess I'm going to find out._ I grasped the pliers tightly in my hand and walked into the cage toward Luke.

"You've got to be kidding me! You're gonna to do whatever he tells you? You really are a dumb bitch." Luke said as he tried to spit on me. That sent me over the edge. I knelt down and slapped him as hard as I could. After slapping him, I heard some of the pirates laugh.

"Stef, don't, please…. don't." Aaron managed to say.

I grabbed one of Luke's teeth with the pliers and pulled as hard as I could. I heard a crack as the tooth was removed from his mouth. I dropped the tooth on the ground and walked back to Vaas.

"Nice job hermana, I wasn't sure you had it in you." he said smiling.

In that moment I felt as if I was a totally different person. The old me would have never participated in what I have done today. I would have been scared shitless of a guy like Vaas. All the events that led up to this point being on this island, witnessing death and torture, being around Vaas, it changed me.


	7. Chapter 7 : The Upgrade

**Author's note:** I do not own anything from the game Far Cry 3.

_Chapter 7: The Upgrade_

The other pirates seemed pretty impressed with my performance as well. "Normally they refuse to hurt each other." I heard someone say in the crowd.

"Looks like you're getting a bit of an upgrade, Stef." Vaas said smirking. "I'll show you where you'll be living now."

I followed Vaas through the compound to a large warehouse. We walked into a room with a bed and yet another cage. _This must be where Vaas stays._

"Home sweet home." said Vaas pointing to the cage. "I used to keep a tiger in there, so it should work for you."

_Really? Another cage?_ I walked into the cage and it was shut behind me.

"So you're still keeping me in a cage?" I asked.

"Are you complaining hermana? I could always take you back outside with your friends." he replied slightly irritated.

"No, I'm just surprised. I mean I've tortured for you and I've listened to you. I just figured you'd trust me by now." I explained.

"It's going to take way more than torturing someone for me to trust you. I've killed for someone, and now they want me dead. he answered. This time I could tell he was even more irritated. I had no idea who he was talking about, but I could tell it was someone he had cared deeply for. I decided it was best for me to keep quiet to avoid sending him over the edge. He walked out of the room for a few minutes and came back with a glass of water.

"Here. Get some sleep." he said handing me the cup through the bars. "You'll have something to eat in the morning."

I was so thirsty I drank all the water before I knew it. I laid down in the cage and saw Vaas sitting on the side of the bed furthest away from me. He had his back facing me and I could hear two objects hit the floor which I assumed were his boots. I quickly learned that I was right, because he then got up and took off his tank top. I immediately felt my face turn bright red. _He was getting undressed in front of me! _I quickly turned over so he wouldn't see me blushing. I heard him get into his bed and I began to wonder about what would happen to me._ Was I going to stay here? Would Vaas sell me like he talked about before?_ Only time would tell. I finally got myself to stop thinking and I fell asleep.

I woke up to see Carlos standing guard beside the cage. _Vaas must be gone._ I looked over to the far side of the cage to see a plate with a banana and some sliced mango on it. I slid the plate over to me and began to eat.

"You're finally awake." Carlos said looking over at me. "Nice work yesterday. Your friends are still down there if you want to see them."

I remained silent and continued to eat. _They aren't my friends… and they never were._

"They aren't my friends." I finally told him.

"Ok then. I'm still supposed to take you out for a walk through the compound and let you stretch your legs. Vaas' orders." he replied.

"Alright, I'm ready." I said after I finished eating.

He walked around to the front of the cage and opened it. I walked out and followed him through the compound. I found that there was more to the compound than I had seen before. One side had some music playing with some women dancing on poles and pirates throwing money at them. There were also a couple of pirates dancing with the women, which I found amusing considering I wouldn't think pirates would like dancing._ They must keep these women here too. I can't imagine they are free to come and go as they please._ There were a few tigers caged up throughout the compound as well. I assume they are kept as pets. Carlos then led me back down to where Luke and Aaron were.

~Luke's POV~

I had woken up this morning to find that my mouth had finally stopped bleeding from where Stef had pulled out my tooth. Aaron and I had been awake for a long time, but had talked only for a few minutes due to pain we had. We wondered what had happened to Stef. We hoped that Vaas had killed her. She deserved it for what she did. I heard Aaron tell me to turn around and when I did I was pissed. She wasn't dead and instead it looked as if she was getting a damn tour. She wasn't tied or anything, she was just being watched by one of Vaas' pirates. She walked by our cage and didn't even give us a second glance. No asking if we were ok, no asking to have us let go, not even asking to talk to us. I wanted so badly to say something to her, but I had learned what that got me. I couldn't take any more of that.

~Random pirate's POV~

"Look man, it's that girl from last night with Carlos." I said pointing to them.

"Ah it is! I wonder what all that's about?"

"Looks like Vaas is keeping her maybe? I questioned. "I wonder what Hoyt will think when he hears about that."

"Yea Vaas would get a lot of money by selling her. Hoyt would be pissed knowing that he is keeping some of the merchandise."

"I heard Vaas was having Hoyt come over to look at those two guys to see if they're worth selling. I guess he'll find out about the girl soon enough." I answered.

~Stef's POV~

I had followed Carlos through the compound and back to the warehouse. I went back to the cage and was locked back up.

"So where's Vaas anyway?" I asked Carlos hesitantly.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked looking at me strangely.

"Just curious." I answered wishing I hadn't asked the question to begin with.

"He's out on patrol. I heard he was going to be picking up Hoyt Volker to assess the value of your friends down there." he replied.

_Who's Hoyt Volker?_


	8. Chapter 8 : The Man Named Hoyt

**Author's note:** I do not own anything from the game Far Cry 3.

Two chapters in one day? I think yes! ^_^ Enjoy!

_Chapter 8: The Man Named Hoyt_

_Hoyt Volker? _I had never heard that name until now. _Why did Vaas need to contact someone else to assess the value of Luke and Aaron? Couldn't he do that himself? _I decided not to ask any more questions and sat quietly in the cage.

-After some time…-

"Carlos, come in." I heard Vaas' voice over the radio.

"Yea boss?" Carlos answered.

"I have Hoyt down here by the cages, come down here and bring the girl." he ordered.

Carlos walked to the front of my cage and opened it up. I walked out and began to follow him out of the warehouse. _Why did I have to come?_ I wondered to myself. _Am I going to be sold too? After all this?_ I was terrified. We headed down to the cages and I could see Vaas beside a very well dressed man in the distance as well as a couple of men dressed in combat attire. Boy did he look out of place surrounded by the jungle and pirates. _That has to be Hoyt._ When we made our way down to Vaas and Hoyt, they were discussing Luke and Aaron's fates.

"So these are the two men?" Hoyt questioned.

"Yes, Hoyt." Vaas answered.

"I see you already did a number on them. That's going to affect their value, Vaas." Hoyt said in an angered tone. "I think I might know someone who will still take them though. I'll need to make some calls. Leave them alone until I can confirm or deny a buyer." he ordered.

"Understood." Vaas answered. I could tell he was getting annoyed with Hoyt.

"And who is this pretty lady?" he asked walking over toward me. "Are you ready to fetch me a pretty penny honey?" he questioned while brushing my hair from my face. I started to panic. _Was this it? Was I going to be given to this man and then to God knows who for God knows what?_ I looked over at Vaas who seemed to be getting very agitated.

"About her…" Vaas paused. "she came here with those men and she pulled out his tooth no questions asked." he said pointing to Luke.

"And?" Hoyt questioned Vaas' thought process.

"Annnd…" Vaas started to reply dragging out his response. "I thought we could keep her around. She's different from the other girls we bring in here. I mean how many of them have you seen willingly torture the people they arrived with? After all, there aren't many women here and having a woman with us could really come in handy for tricking anyone from the natives to tourists. She could really help with business." he finished, wrapping up his case for keeping me.

~Hoyt's POV~

_Did Vaas seriously just ask me to keep some of the merchandise?_ That was a first. _I mean did he forget who the fuck he's talking to? _I thought about his offer seriously. He did have a point about her bringing business. People are more inclined to help a woman more than they are a man, that's just how it is. So she could always be used for an ambush situation by faking an injury or screaming for help. People would come to her aid and unknowingly, their doom when they find themselves surrounded by Vaas' men. _Why this woman though? _Several women had been in and out of the compound and Vaas never asked to keep any of them. _He did say she tortured one of those men…_ That was what separated her from the others I guess. I decided to entertain his idea, but for a price.

"Ok. She stays. Under one condition…" I stated. "as you know, Vaas, if she was sold she would bring in a lot of money. If you keep her, you need to get your hands on at least two women of equal value. That will more than enough pay for her losses. Am I clear?" I asked making sure Vaas understood every word I said.

"Clear." he answered.

~Stef's POV~

Hoyt walked off and started dialing a number on his cell phone.

_Vaas was actually able to make a deal to keep me at the compound! _I wasn't going to have to worry about being sold to someone to do their bidding. I wondered though… _Did Vaas really want to keep me only to bring in business? Or were there other reasons?_ I did see him get a little angry when Hoyt started touching me and calling me affectionate names. _Was he getting jealous?_ I honestly had no idea. Even more, I'm sure Vaas had captured several women, but going by Hoyt's reaction, he had never asked to keep any. _Why me and no one else?_ I was snapped out of my thoughts by Vaas' voice.

"You'd better be worth it." he smirked. "Now I gotta get my hands on two more women as good looking as you to pay my debt."

I instantly blushed and this time I know he noticed because he chuckled. I couldn't look him in the eye, so I looked down at the ground. I heard footsteps approaching and I looked back up to see Hoyt walking back to us.

"You're in luck. Someone is going to come down to check out the merchandise after all."

"Who am I expecting?" Vaas questioned.

"It's Buck. He'll be coming by tomorrow. Make sure no one, and I mean no one touches them. Am I clear" Hoyt replied looking at me.

"Carlos, take her back to the warehouse." Vaas ordered. Carlos motioned for me to walk in front of him so I did and headed toward the warehouse.

~Vaas' POV~

I had Carlos take Stef away because I knew we were going to further discuss the fates of the men she came with. I knew she claimed to not care for either of them, but I couldn't be sure she was telling the truth. It wouldn't benefit either one of us if she had an emotional outburst in front of Hoyt.

"Understood, no one touches them." I answered. He was really starting to piss me off. "What if he doesn't want them?"

"Then no one will." he answered.

I knew that was my cue to treat them as the rest of the rejects. If Buck wanted them, they would go to him for the appropriate prices. If he didn't they would be taken care of accordingly. I finished my conversation with Hoyt and headed back up to the warehouse for some dinner and sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 : The Sale

**Author's note:** I do not own anything from the game Far Cry 3.

Hey guys, just letting you know that I might not be writing as much as I have been for a little while depending on how I feel. I'm getting pretty sick it's making me feel pretty out of it. I'd probably relate it to Jason's drug trips only without the pretty colors or hallucinations lol. I'll try my best to keep up with the story, and as always, I hope you enjoy!

_Chapter 9: The Sale_

~Back to Stef's POV~

I woke up the next morning, this time before Vaas. It was just him and me in the room. I guess he only had Carlos in here to watch me when he was gone. Today Vaas is supposed to meet with Buck about Luke and Aaron. I wondered if I would get to witness what was going to happen to them. I would have to wait to find out. I sat up in the cage and heard footsteps approaching. It was Carlos.

"Vaas! Buck is here." he said loudly, trying to wake him up.

"Ah fuck! He's here early this time." Vaas said half asleep.

Carlos headed back out of the room and left the warehouse. I watched as Vaas sat up in the bed and grabbed his tank top to put it on. He turned his back to me and reached down to grab his pants and slid them on. Then he walked over and grabbed his boots and began to lace them up.

"You're awake this time." he said looking over at me.

"Yea, I couldn't get back to sleep." I replied with a yawn.

"Well since you're up and you're gonna be staying here, you might as well come to meet one of our regular buyers." he stated as he finished lacing his boots.

He walked over and opened the cage and I followed him out of the warehouse. As we were making our way down to the cages, I could see Carlos with Buck looking over Luke and Aaron. Buck was an interesting looking man. He was wearing a buttoned shirt with all the buttons opened which revealed a tattoo of a deer on his chest. He looked a little crazy so I was glad I wasn't meeting him alone and was especially happy to not be sold to him.

"Ah Vaas!" said Buck in an Australian accent. "You've got some quality merchandise here."

"Sorry about their teeth, Buck, but they had to be taught some lessons." Vaas replied.

"So you got me some bad boys huh?" he asked with a smile. "Who's the girl? I haven't seen her around."

"This is Stef. She's going to be helping us out with business and all. She came here with these two, she helped with the teeth pulling." Vaas answered.

"Ah well I have to thank you for that missy. You two saved me some trouble." he said with a laugh.

"You're welcome, Buck." I said.

"So have you decided if you're going to buy?" Vaas questioned

"Yea, I think I'll take them." he answered eagerly.

"Hoyt says $4,000 for the both of them. I'll have Carlos load them up for you." Vaas replied.

"You drive a hard bargain, but they look worth it." Buck said getting his wallet from his pocket.

As Carlos entered the cage, Luke and Aaron began to scream and beg for him to stop. Carlos grabbed Aaron first and began to walk him down to Buck's car.

"I do love it when they put up a fight." Buck said smirking. "Well, be sure to let me know when you get some more alright, Vaas?" he said as he began to walk to his car.

Carlos came back to get Luke and while Carlos pulled him to his feet, Luke looked over at me with anger in his eyes.

"I hope you're happy you bitch! You're nothing to him, he's just using you until he's done with you! You'll get what's coming to you, you both will." he screamed at Vaas and I.

"Look who got some balls to say something now that he's leaving. Enjoy your new home prick!" I yelled back at him. I could tell Vaas enjoyed that because he started to laugh.

"Nice one, chica. Come on, let's go back up to the warehouse.

-Some time later…-

Vaas and I just got finished eating some lunch as Benjamin walked into the warehouse.

"Vaas, Doctor Earnhardt finally came through with some more of the product." he said handing him a bag of red pills.

"It's about fucking time. I was about to go back over there to give him a little more motivation." Vaas said as he took the bag from Benjamin. "Here, you can have one for going to get them."

"What are those?" I asked pointing to the bag.

"They're some of the best drugs you can get on the island." he answered with a big smile. "Here, try one." he said as he took out two pills and handed me one.

I looked at the pill for a bit. I had never taken drugs in my life. Hell, I was even involved in anti drug groups in high school. I wasn't sure if I should take it. Every fiber of me was telling me that this was a bad idea. Somewhere within me though, I wanted to do it. _Come on! You came here wanting to do something different with your life right? This will be fun loosen up a bit. Just fuckin' do it._ I couldn't fight the thoughts any longer. I looked at Vaas as he swallowed his pill. I decided to swallow mine after. I sat on the couch for a bit and felt no difference in myself. Then I started to feel dizzy. Everything was more colorful and vibrant. Voices echoed and time seemed to slow. I wondered how long I would be under the pill's influence.

-Some time later…-

The pill had caused me to black out at some point. I came into consciousness and still had my eyes closed. I had no idea where I was and I was a little afraid to open my eyes especially considering I had no idea what had happened. I finally got up the courage and opened my eyes. In front of me was the cage I had been staying in. _I'm not in the cage?! _I finally realized where I was. I was in Vaas' bed. I rolled over to see him in the bed asleep. I then noticed that I was naked and we were both drenched in sweat.


	10. Chapter 10 : The Morning After

**Author's note:** I do not own anything from the game Far Cry 3 or the web series The Far Cry Experience. (If you haven't watched that you definitely should ^_^)

From now on, I _**may**_ decide to go into detail with any future sex scenes if you guys want me to. Just let me know either in a review or PM if you want me to and I will try my best lol. If I try and you don't want me to continue you can tell me. There will always be a warning before the chapter if detailed sexual content will be involved and I will outline it so you can skip it if you wish. Here's chapter 10, enjoy! :D

_Chapter 10 : The Morning After_

_Ok, ok. Maybe this isn't happening._ I thought to myself. _Maybe I'm still under the influence of the pill._ I found this wasn't true though. I could tell because I felt like myself. I no longer felt dizzy, and everything was back to normal. I didn't necessarily mind if something happened between Vaas and I, but I would like to have known why/how the fuck it happened. _Did this happen because of the pills? _I wasn't sure what to do. _Do I stay in the bed and find out what happens in the morning? Do I get dressed and put myself back in the cage?_ I honestly had no clue. I decided to take my chances and stay in the bed. After all, if Vaas remembered anything about what happened, it would be odd if I had put myself back in the cage afterwards. I was finally able to calm myself enough to fall back asleep.

-The next morning…-

Once again, I was awake before Vaas. I prayed that no one would come into the room and find us this way before we were able to figure everything out by ourselves. I stayed in the bed and waited for Vaas to wake up. I felt the bed begin to move and I heard him yawn.

"Stef, wake up." he said while shaking me with one hand.

I rolled over and faced him. I pretended to not know what was going on. "What happened?" I asked.

"Looks like we had a bit of fun." he answered and winked.

"Um… do you remember anything?" I questioned wishing he did.

"Yea, some. That's what happens after you've taken the pills for so long, they don't have the same effect on you." he replied.

"So.. how did this happen?" I asked hoping he would provide me with a little more information about how we got to this point.

"Well, all I remember is that you were laying on the couch, then at some point you got up, came over and started kissing me. Then you grabbed my arm and led me here. That's it." he explained.

"So it was the pill?" I questioned trying to find out what made me act out like that.

Vaas looked over at me and chuckled. "Come on, we both know it wasn't the pill. I could tell you wanted to do that for a while." he said and smirked.

I just laid there. I didn't know what to say. He had me. I couldn't deny that I **did** want this to happen, just maybe not so soon. And I would have liked to have remembered it at least.

After getting washed up and dressed, I sat on the couch in the warehouse. I heard footsteps and turned to see Vaas carrying some new clothes.

"Here, put these on." he said handing me the clothes.

There was a red tank top, black skinny jeans, and my own pair of combat boots. I took the clothes up to the room and changed. I was happy to have some new clothes, but these weren't just any clothes. These clothes made me one of the pirates. While changing I noticed that I had also been given a hickey. _Great… there's no hiding this especially with a tank top._

"Those look good on you." he said and winked.

"Thanks." I answered while trying to hide the fact that I was blushing.

"I want you to go on patrol today with Carlos." he told me. "Take this pistol."

_I get my own gun now? _I took the pistol and holster from Vaas. "Ok." I replied.

I walked through the compound looking for Carlos. I finally found him at the far side of the compound watching the pole dancers.

"Hey Vaas told me to go on patrol with you today." I said unsure what exactly that meant.

"Ah ok." he replied getting up from his chair. "First things first, do you even know how to shoot that thing?" he questioned pointing to the pistol I had.

"N-no, I don't." I answered nervously.

"Well looks like I'm going to have to teach you." he sighed. "Come with me, we gotta get you some targets to shoot."

I followed Carlos to the compound's bar and we went inside. He walked around the tables picking up empty bottles for me to shoot.

"Ok this should be enough." he said carrying four bottles. "Let's go."

We walked out of the bar and outside of the compound.

"Stay here." Carlos pointed. I watched as he walked up to some tree stumps and placed the bottles on them. He walked back over to me. "Ok, I'm going to show you how it's done, then I want you to try."

I watched Carlos draw his pistol and cock it. He looked down the sights and pulled the trigger. One of the bottles shattered from the bullets impact.

"It's just that easy." he said with confidence.

I was really nervous, so I wasn't sure how I would do. I drew my pistol and looked down the sights. I was shaking pretty bad. I took aim at one of the bottles and shot. I missed.

"You have to relax. It'll help you aim better." he said trying to calm me down.

I took a deep breath and tried it again. This time I hit actually hit a bottle.

"Nice!" Carlos exclaimed. "Now try to hit the others."

I shot the two remaining bottles with ease. _It really wasn't that hard._

"Now that you know how to shoot that, you should be able to shoot almost any gun. Now we're ready to go on patrol. Let's go down to the docks and I'll drive us over to the main islands." he said.

We walked down to the docks and got into a patrol boat. Carlos started up the boat and we were on our way to the north island.

"So… you and Vaas getting along?" he questioned.

I hesitated for a second._ Did he know what happened last night? Had he noticed the hickey on my neck? Just calm down and answer him!_ "Yea we're fine." I answered.

"That's good to hear." he said.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked him, changing the subject.

"First we are going to check on that Hollywood actor Vaas has buried out here. You know… that McLovin guy." he laughed.

_So this is where he ended up!_ I remembered seeing on TV that he was missing.

"What do you mean buried? If he's dead why do we have to check on him?" I asked him slightly confused.

"Vaas had us bury him in the sand up to his neck. He did various tortures on him and made a little show out of it. He wasn't doing so well last time Vaas was out here, so we are checking to see if he's alive." He explained.

We arrived at the beach and walked along it looking for a head. We saw his head in the distance and made our way over to him.

"Shit!" Carlos exclaimed. "This isn't good. He's definitely dead. I'm going to go get the shovel you stay here."

I stood by the head and waited for Carlos to return with the shovel. I couldn't believe it. The first time I see a Hollywood actor in person and he's dead. While waiting for Carlos I looked around at the beauty of the island. A lot of crazy shit happened here, but it sure was pretty. I sat down on the beach and looked up at the sky and saw what looked to be several people parachuting off in the distance.

"Ok, I'm going to cover him up." Carlos said digging into the sand.

"Look up there!" I said loudly getting his attention. Carlos looked up to where I was pointing.

"Looks like some tourists… good eye! I gotta tell Vaas." he said while pulling out his radio.


	11. Chapter 11 : The Tourists

**Author's note:** I do not own anything from the game Far Cry 3.

I had a pretty uneventful day so I was able to write this long chapter (at least it's long for me lol). :3 Enjoy!

_Chapter 11: The Tourists_

"Vaas, it's Carlos." he said into the radio.

"What is it?" Vaas answered.

"We were out here checking on the Hollywood actor, and Stef saw some people parachuting down to the island." he replied.

"Really?" Vaas questioned. I could hear the excitement in his voice. "I'll be right over. Do nothing until I get there."

"Well you heard him. Looks like we're waiting." Carlos said looking over at me.

"Yea I guess so." I answered. I sat there for a bit and then remembered. _We still need to find two women to sell for Hoyt so I can stay here. Hopefully some women were in that group._

"How many people do you think there were?" he asked me.

"I'm not sure. I didn't even think to count them." I answered honestly.

Carlos sat beside me as we waited for Vaas to arrive. After a few minutes, a couple of boats arrived at the beach. Vaas, Benjamin and a few pirates hopped out onto the dock and headed in our direction.

"Which direction did you guys see them falling in?" Benjamin asked us.

"Over that way." I pointed.

"Yea, up north." Carlos said making my gesture more precise.

"Ok, let's go get these pricks." Vaas said walking off in front of the group. The pirates cheered and followed closely behind their leader.

"Come on, we need to be up front to guide them to where we saw them landing." Carlos said motioning for me to follow him as he began to run to catch up with the group. I ran to catch up with him.

"Yea, I'll let you know when we'll need the cargo truck." I heard Benjamin say over his radio.

Carlos and I guided the group in the direction where we saw the people parachuting. We finally made our way through the jungle and were almost at the beach where the people were probably going to land.

"Stop." Vaas ordered. Everyone did as he said and got real quiet.

We looked through the edge of the jungle and could see the people on the beach. There were eight of them in total. Two women and six men. They were all high fiving and cheering in excitement. They began to take off their parachutes and skydiving gear. This is when Vaas decided we should ambush them.

"Get them." Vaas said and the pirates began running out of the cover of the jungle. Carlos and I stayed with Vaas and Benjamin went with the others.

"Take off your gear!" Benjamin screamed at the tourists as they were surrounded by the pirates all pointing their guns toward them. The tourists did what they were told while begging for the pirates not to hurt them.

"Come on." Vaas motioned to Carlos and I as he started to walk onto the beach.

"Tie them up!" Vaas yelled to his men. "Benjamin get that cargo truck over here!" he ordered.

Benjamin got out his radio and called for the cargo truck. The pirates got out their ropes and tied the tourists' wrists together behind their backs.

"Please, just don't hurt us. My dad can pay you whatever you want." the most well dressed of the men said.

"You'd better hope so hermano." Vaas replied.

"W-why are you doing this?" the blonde woman asked nervously.

"Because you're trespassing on my island." Vaas smiled.

"I thought Doug said we could do whatever we wanted here!" the brunette woman exclaimed to one of the men.

"Looks like Doug was wrong." Carlos answered.

The cargo truck pulled up on the beach and Benjamin began to load up the tourists. One of the men wearing a beanie and glasses began to run across the beach. One of the pirates chased after him and cracked him in the head with his AK-47. The pirate dragged the man over to the truck and put him in. Benjamin and the pirate got in the back of the truck with the new merchandise.

"Hoyt's on the island, Vaas. He wants us to take them to him." Carlos informed Vaas.

"Take us to him." Vaas said.

I got in the truck with Carlos and Vaas. The other pirates were told to go back to the compound.

-After some time…-

We arrived at the location and met Hoyt. Benjamin and the other pirate got out of the truck and started putting the tourists in cages.

"Quite a busy day huh boys?" Hoyt questioned as he walked over toward us.

"Good for business." Carlos replied.

The whole time I noticed Hoyt looking at me weird. It was starting to really make me feel uncomfortable. "Well, it looks like you two are getting along rather nicely." he chuckled at Vaas as he brushed my hair away from my neck to reveal the hickey.

"That's not what we're here to discuss, Hoyt." Vaas said. I could tell he was getting angry.

"Ok then, have it your way. Figure out who these people are. I also already have some rejects brought in for you to deal with, Vaas." he ordered.

"Ok." he answered.

"Stef, you go figure out who the women are. Carlos and I will take care of the rest." Vaas said.

I made my way over to the cage Benjamin had put the women in. I noticed that he had also untied their wrists.

"Please help us! Let us go we won't say anything!" they yelled at me.

"Stop yelling." I replied. "I need to get your names, first and last."

"I'm Liza Snow." said the brunette.

"And I'm Daisy Lee." said the blonde.

"Do you have IDs to verify your names?" I asked them.

They both pulled their IDs from their pockets and handed them to me through the bars. They hadn't lied.

"I have to keep these. I'll also need your cell phones" I told them.

"Y-you don't belong here do you?" Daisy asked me as she handed me their phones.

"I belong here more than you." I answered getting irritated with her already.

"But you're American right?" she pressed.

"I'm not here to answer your fucking questions! Now shut the fuck up!" I yelled hoping that would get her to shut up.

"Just leave her alone, Daisy. She's obviously just a pirate whore they pass around who doesn't know what's going on either." Liza said pointing at my neck.

"Excuse me, what did you say bitch?!" I asked while drawing my pistol.

"I said pirate whore!" she yelled back at me.

_Just calm down…_ I thought to myself. _You can't kill her. You need her._

"You have quite the mouth on you…. Somebody's going to enjoy that when they make you their bitch." I smirked at her. I knew that would get her to shut up.

I left them and reported back to Vaas with their names and IDs.

"Here." I said handing Vaas their IDs and cell phones.

"Something wrong?" he asked. He must have been able to tell I was pissed.

" Nope." I smiled trying my best to hide my anger.

"Let me introduce you to who we have over here." he said motioning for me to follow him. I followed him over to a cage with two men in it. "Here we have Grant and Jason Brody. Looks like everyone's from California." he said as he looked over their IDs. "They look very expensive don't they?" he asked me.

"Where's our brother and the rest of our friends?! they screamed at us.

"Don't worry, everyone's ok for now. Except for your friend over there." Vaas answered while pointing to the man with the beanie and glasses. "He just wasn't cooperating so I had to cut him up." he laughed.

"You're a fucking psycho!" Grant yelled at Vaas.

"Hey! I'm the one with the fucking dick here, ok?" Vaas yelled as Grant started to look toward the ground. "Look me in the fucking eye, hey you fuck! You're my bitch, I rule this fucking kingdom! Shut the fuck up or you die!"

"Vaas!" Hoyt yelled. "Stop scaring the hostages and take care of those rejects!"

Vaas walked away from the Brody's cage in my direction.

"First, I think you should thank those girls for coming here. Now our debt is paid off." I smiled.

"Ah that's right." he smiled back.

We walked over to Daisy and Liza's cage.

"Hello ladies." Vaas began. "I would just like to thank you for coming to my island. Thanks to you girls, she gets to stay here with me." he said putting his arm around me and kissing my forehead. _Where did that come from?!_ I was definitely surprised by the unexpected gesture, he'd never done that before. I wasn't as surprised as Liza and Daisy though. I could definitely tell that they regretted what they had said about me earlier. Vaas obviously scared them shitless.

"Well, I'm off to handle the rejects. You can hang out where ever you want around here." he told me as he began to walk away. I smiled and waved at Daisy and Liza as I walked away.

I decided to explore the outpost a bit before settling in. It was pretty much just like the compound only a little smaller and with more cages for holding new merchandise. There were also several dead villagers hanging by ropes and many more that would probably soon meet that fate. I looked around some more and came up on an empty shack with a TV on. I decided to go inside and watch some TV. I shut the door and sat down. The thing was, I didn't even pay attention to the TV. All I could think about was Vaas. _How even though Hoyt was his boss, he didn't back down from him._ _How sexy he was when he put the hostages in their place. And then that kiss! What made him do that? _Just everything about him got me going. Every once in a while, my thoughts were interrupted by gunshots, which I assumed was Vaas dealing with the rejects that couldn't be sold. Then I seriously got snapped out of my daydreaming. I heard the door to the shack fling open and I turned around to see who it was. It was Benjamin.

"Stef! Where's Vaas?!" he asked me with urgency.

"I-I don't know. Hoyt told him to take care of some rejects." I answered nervously._ What the fuck was going on!?_

"It's those Brody's! They're gone!" he yelled.

"Gone? What the fuck do you mean gone?! Wasn't someone watching them?!" I asked in anger.

"Yes, but when I walked by to check on the other hostages and their cage was empty and the guard was dead!" he exclaimed.

_Shit!_

"We need to find Vaas now!" I said loudly.

We frantically searched the outpost looking for Vaas. When we finally found him he was walking off a makeshift stage that had dead bodies on it.

"Vaas!" Benjamin yelled getting his attention.

"What the fuck is it hermano?" he asked already irritated.

_He's really going to hate what has to be said next._

"The Brody's are gone." I answered.

"Gone?! What the fuck happened you prick?!" he screamed grabbing Benjamin by his shirt collar.

"I was patrolling the area and when I made my way to their cage, it was empty and the guard was dead." he answered not skipping a beat even though Vaas' eyes were filled with rage all aimed at him.

"Fuck!" Vaas exclaimed. "There's only one way out. I'm going to handle this. You get back to your post and make sure the others stay put!" he ordered Benjamin.

I watched as Benjamin made his way back to the hostages and as Vaas walked toward the exit of the outpost. I didn't know what to do so I stood by the stage and watched as the bodies were dragged off of it. I decided to stay here and wait for Vaas to return. After standing there for what seemed like forever I heard a single gunshot and what sounded like Vaas screaming. I had no idea what was going on so I was getting worried. It was then that I heard those words echo through the outpost…

"Run Forrest, run!"


	12. Chapter 12 : The Escapee

**Author's note:** I do not own anything from the game Far Cry 3.

Hey guys, I hope you have a Happy Valentine's Day! Here's the next chapter :) I would also like to take the time to thank everyone who has been supporting this story. :D

_Chapter 12: The Escapee_

I decided to go find Vaas and see what happened. I walked through the outpost until I made my way to the exit. I was really tired from the long day so I leaned up against the outer wall.

"What's going on?" I asked. I could see Grant's body lying on the ground not far from the exit.

"I killed his brother and I let him go." he replied.

"You let him go?" I questioned looking for some clarification.

"He wanted to leave, so I decided to let him try to survive in the jungle by himself." he explained. "He won't make it far. I sent some dogs and men after him. Hell, even one of Hoyt's choppers is out there right now."

"That will be a fun little experiment." I smirked.

"I like the way you think." he said walking toward me. He put his hands on the wall one on each side of my shoulders. We stood there for a bit as I looked into his eyes. It wasn't long before his lips met mine and we were having a full blown make out session.

"Vaas!" Carlos yelled as he came running up to the exit.

_Damn it!_

"What the fuck is it?!" Vaas asked him as he removed his lips from mine and took one of his hands off the wall.

"I-I'm sorry." he managed to say, clearly taken aback. "Benjamin told me what happened and I wanted to see if you needed help." he finished as his eyes kept darting back and forth between Vaas and I. _Well this must be a little awkward for Carlos. I can't imagine what's going on in his head right now._

"Not anymore, I took care of it." he answered slightly agitated.

"H-Hoyt also wants to talk to you right now. He knows about what happened with the Brody's." he said anxiously.

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute." Vaas sighed. Carlos went back inside the outpost and left Vaas and I alone again.

"Looks like we'll have to finish this some other time hmm?" he said as he winked at me.

We walked back inside the outpost and made our way back to the area Jason's friends were being kept and saw Hoyt waiting for us.

"It's about time you two got back here." he said obviously angry. "So what's the deal with the escapees?"

"I took care of it don't worry." Vaas answered.

"You took care of it?! I heard one of those Brody's got away! That isn't taking care of it Vaas!" he yelled.

"I let him go. If I just killed him with his brother it wouldn't be any fun." Vaas smiled.

"Those are our profits you are fucking with Vaas. I didn't tell you to kill anyone and I damn sure didn't tell you to let anyone go." he said getting enraged with Vaas' attitude toward the situation.

"I was thinking about doing some ransoms and selling them anyway." Vaas replied. "That way we'll get double the profits which will make up for what I did. Ok boss?" he said trying to calm Hoyt down.

"Ok, well that's something I'm leaving you to work out. You're going to have someone bring me his brother. He'll definitely be looking for him and if I have him at my compound he'll have to get through my men to get him." he ordered.

"I've got it covered." Vaas said annoyed with Hoyt.

"You better, and no distractions." he threatened as he looked over at me. "I'm leaving I have other shit to deal with. I'm trusting you two to handle things here ok?" he said as he walked off.

"God he's such a prick." I said out loud which made Vaas laugh.

"It's really late, if you want to go back to the compound I can have Carlos take you back." he said. He must have noticed I was tired.

"No, there's nothing going on there. I want to stay here." I answered.

"Ok, we're going to be here for awhile, so get comfortable. It will take time to line up some buyers and then we need to get them transported to Pirate's Cove to film the ransoms." he said as he walked off to set up some buyers.

I really wanted to sleep, but I didn't feel comfortable sleeping in a bed that I had no idea who had slept in it before me, as the beds probably weren't cleaned that often. Not to mention I highly doubted they were used just for sleeping. I also didn't feel safe going to bed alone without someone to keep watch over me. I only trusted Vaas, Carlos and Benjamin, and no one else. I didn't know anyone else enough to feel safe around them. I knew that Vaas would kill any one of his men if they laid a finger on me, but that wasn't enough security for me. It was going to be a long night. As I stood in the outpost being unable to sleep I started to think about Jason. _I wonder if he's dead. Could he have escaped Vaas' men and made it to safety? If he's alive how will this affect us when he tries to get his friends back?_ I tried not to think about him too much because deep down he worried me. After all, Vaas and I brought him and his friends here. If it wasn't for us they would still be enjoying their vacation. He would obviously try to kill us for revenge. I tried my hardest to calm myself down_. Come on Stef, even if he escaped Vaas' men there's no way he would be able to survive in the jungle by himself. Much less come back for his friends._ I'll just have to wait and see how everything plays out.


	13. Chapter 13 : The Rakyat

**Author's note:** I do not own anything from the game Far Cry 3.

TGIF! Enjoy! (:

_Chapter 13: The Rakyat_

-The next day...-

At some point during the night I must have fallen asleep. I woke up sitting in the outpost leaning up against one of the shacks. Vaas was standing in front of me apparently waiting for me to wake up.

"Morning." Vaas said smiling.

"Oh, hey." I said still groggy from waking up. "Were you here all night?"

"Mostly. Carlos told me you had fallen asleep and we took turns watching you." he answered. _Aww sometimes he was just so damn cute. _Vaas scared most of the people here shitless, even the men who worked for him, but at the same time he also had a soft side that really only I got to see.

"Thanks." I answered with a smile. "So what's going on today?"

"Well the trucks came by to pick up the merchandise not too long ago. We're going to meet them at Pirate's Cove to film the ransoms." he explained.

"Ok." I answered.

We were waiting around the outpost waiting for Hoyt's privateers to come by and pick up Riley, Jason's younger brother. We finally heard a truck pulling up to the entrance of the outpost and Vaas went to go meet them. After Vaas hands over Riley we will make our way to Pirate's Cove. While Vaas was gone I heard a voice coming in over a radio.

"Vaas! Are you there Vaas?!" the voice said with urgency.

_Great what's going on now?!_

I frantically searched around the area trying to find Vaas' radio. I finally found it in one of the shacks nearby and picked it up.

"What is it?" I asked the man.

"Who the fuck is this?!" the hostile voice answered.

_Well he definitely doesn't know who I am…_

"Do you really think Vaas would just let someone just play around with his fuckin' radio?" I asked.

"Oh so you know Vaas?" the man questioned.

_Wow this guy was a fucking idiot._

"Yes, now what the fuck is your problem?!" I asked getting angry.

"I don't think I should tell you, I need to tell Vaas. I can't be sure that you know him." he replied.

"Fine have it your way." I said as I headed to the entrance to get Vaas. He was finishing up business with Hoyt's privateers.

"Vaas, there's a problem and this asshole won't tell me what it is." I said passing him the radio.

"What?" Vaas sighed.

"Vaas, we lost one of the women." the man stated.

"How the fuck did you manage that!?" Vaas yelled into the radio.

"Rico made me pull over for a piss break and she must have gotten out then." he replied

"You better get her back you pricks!" Vaas screamed at them. "From now on, when you cocksuckers hear her answer this radio you better answer as if it were me!"

"Looks like we better head over to the cove before they fuck up something else." Vaas said.

We got into a jeep and Vaas began to drive us over to the cove. On our way over he asked me to get on the radio and make sure the other hostages had made it to the cove. As I pushed the button to talk the radio gave me nothing but static and a screeching noise.

"One of the radio towers must be messed up again." he said.

We finally made our way to the cove. Vaas and I got out of the jeep and went to meet with the prison guard.

"Did the rest of them make it here?" Vaas asked him.

"Y-yes sir, we just l-lost one girl." he answered. "But there's another problem didn't you hear?"

"No, the fucking towers must be messing up again. What is it this time?!" Vaas asked getting even angrier than he already was.

"The Rakyat took over the outpost over at Amanaki. They were led by some white boy."

"White boy?! Fucking Brody! He's helping the Rakyat!?" Vaas yelled as he threw his hands in the air and paced in anger.

_The Rakyat?_ This was the first I was hearing of them. _They took over a pirate outpost with Jason Brody? _I really wanted to know who the Rakyat were, but I decided not to ask Vaas about them because he was obviously pissed off. Jason had only been out in the jungle since last night and he had already caused so much trouble for us. I wondered what Hoyt would think of this, after all this wouldn't have happened if Vaas hadn't let Jason escape. Now we were dealing with the consequences.

"Who's Brody?" the guard asked Vaas.

"Don't worry about it; you just let me know if you hear anything more about him!" Vaas exclaimed. "I'm going to get the ransoms done, Stef you stay here with him ok?" he said to me.

"Ok, Vaas." I answered.

"So who are you, I haven't seen you around before." the guard asked me.

"I'm Stef, I'm here with Vaas." I answered. "What about you?"

"I'm Andre; I'm the prison guard around here. How did you end up on the island?" he asked me.

I explained the entire story to Andre about how I came to the island and how I was staying with Vaas at the compound.

"So who are the Rakyat?" I asked him wondering why they made Vaas so angry.

"Oh, they're a group of warriors from around here. They've tried to liberate Rook Island from pirate and privateer control for years now. Their leader is Vaas' sister, Citra." Andre explained.

_Vaas has a sister?_ I definitely didn't know that. I wondered what else I didn't know about him.

"Do you think they're behind the radio towers not working?" I questioned.

"It's possible. I'm not sure why they'd be starting all this now though. Recently, they just dealt with pirate and privateer control. Maybe that Brody guy is giving them some motivation to try to take us down again." he replied. "What's that Brody guy's story?"

"His name is Jason Brody; he should have been with this group we brought you." I started. "Vaas killed his older brother and let him go. He wanted to see how he would handle living in the jungle alone. His friends are probably the reason for the Rakyat uproar that's starting. He's going to try to rescue them and it looks like the Rakyat are helping him."

"Wow, that's quite a problem." he stated.

"Yea, you got that right." I answered.

We stopped talking and I started to think. _What else don't I know about Vaas? If his sister is the leader of the Rakyat, why isn't he a Rakyat warrior? Shouldn't he be their leader?_ I had all of these questions swirling around in my head and I was going to have to get them answered one way or another.


	14. Chapter 14 : The Past

**Author's note:** I do not own anything from the game Far Cry 3.

_Chapter 14: The Past_

It was getting late and I still hadn't heard from Vaas. _He should have finished the ransoms by now._ I spent the rest of the day with Andre as he did his rounds at the prison. According to him business had started booming recently. Other prisoners had been captured and brought here just before we brought Jason's friends in. Andre had to make sure they were being fed and given the bare necessities here before they were sold to their buyers. If prisoners were acting up, he was also supposed to get someone to put them in their place without killing them of course. There was no profit in that.

"Any idea where Vaas is? It's super late and we haven't heard from him yet." I said really worried.

"I'll ask one of the other guards if he knows where Vaas is." he replied with a smile trying to calm me down.

We walked through the prison until we came up to another guard.

"Hey, have you seen Vaas?" Andre asked him.

"Yea, he's passed out in bed in the radio room." the man answered.

"Ok." Andre replied.

"I'll take you to him, Stef." he said motioning for me to follow him.

Andre and I arrived at the radio building and quietly opened the door.

"Here you go. You can stay here too, we've got everything under control out here." he assured me.

"Thank you for helping me, Andre." I said.

"You're welcome, Stef." he said looking a little surprised by my kindness. _I guess pirates don't say thank you very often, but he deserved it._ Andre walked off and left me in the building with Vaas. I closed the door and slowly opened the radio room door and walked in. I quietly shut it and saw Vaas sleeping in the bed. _He looks so peaceful. I know he's worn out from everything that's been going on. I don't think he even slept last night because he was too busy looking out for me._ I decided that this would probably be my only chance to get some sleep too, so I decided to get into the bed with him. I got ready and slowly made my way into the bed with him trying my best not to wake him up. I watched him sleep for a while before drifting off myself.

I woke up the next morning and Vaas had already gotten up. I got out of the bed, got dressed, and headed outside of the building to see Vaas not too far away.

"I finished the ransoms last night. We are going to head back to the compound once Buck gets here." Vaas said as I approached him.

"Why's Buck coming?" I questioned.

"He's going to pick up one of Brody's friends, Keith. He must be finished with Luke and Aaron." he laughed.

"Oh that was fast." I said.

"He gets tired of them quick." Vaas replied with a smirk. "He's always looking for something new."

"What about Liza and Oliver?" I wondered.

"We're taking them back to the compound with us. I haven't gotten buyers for them yet." he answered.

"Hey, um I have some more questions. Do you mind if we go back to the radio building to talk?" I asked unsure of what his reaction was going to be.

"Alright, lead the way." he said.

Vaas and I went inside the radio building and sat down on the couch. I was really nervous to ask Vaas these questions, but I needed answers.

"Ok, so I was talking to Andre yesterday and he told me about the Rakyat and Citra. Why haven't I heard of them until now?" I asked. I could tell he was a little irritated by the question, but he was keeping it in.

"You didn't need to know about them. They were irrelevant until now. Those cocksuckers just starting fucking everything up again ever since Brody's been gone." he told me.

"What about Citra? Why is she with the Rakyat and you aren't?" I asked pressing my luck with how he would react.

Vaas chuckled for a brief moment and began to answer. "I was supposed to lead the Rakyat, not her. Remember when I told you I had killed for someone and I didn't even speak to that person now? Well it was her I killed for. But that wasn't enough for her. You see, there was a time when I would do anything for my sister. But now… now I'm going to drive a bullet through her skull." Vaas said as he made a gun with his hand, placed it to his head and clicked his tongue. Then he got up from the couch and began to pace in the room. "It was always about Citra, Citra, CITRA! Everything I did was supposed to be for my sister, for the Rakyat!" Vaas began to get angrier as he went on with the story. He threw his arms in the air in anger as he talked. "I never got to do what I wanted to do; I never got to do anything for ME! Your loved ones blindside you every fucking time! I mean, without family, who the fuck are we?" he finished as he looked me in the eyes.

"So you got tired of it and left. So then did you meet Hoyt?" I pressed my luck even further.

"Yea, he hated the Rakyat as much as I did at that point. He gave me some drugs, and let me do whatever the fuck I wanted to do. I helped him sell his merchandise, and I got a split of the profits. Working with him allowed me to finally have some control." he explained.

"Vaas! I'm here for Keith." a familiar Australian voice called out from somewhere in the outpost. Vaas walked out of the building and went to meet with Buck.

While Vaas was gone, I thought about what he had said. _Without family, who the fuck are we? _That didn't make a lot of sense to me_. He took me away from my family. _But the more I thought about it, I realized that Vaas must have been keeping me here to fill the void his family left him. I could sympathize with his family blindsiding him. My parents really wanted me to be a doctor. They always pushed me so hard for it. I planned to graduate with a Bachelor's degree and nothing more. I fucking hated school there's no way I could put up with going through years and years of medical school. They couldn't accept that, they wanted more and more from me. They didn't care if I hated the idea of being a doctor. They didn't care about what I wanted for myself.Oddly enough I noticed that I didn't find myself missing my family. I hadn't thought about them since I've been living alongside the pirates. Being here with Vaas allowed me to escape their expectations for my life and let me forge my own path. It took me little time to realize that Vaas and I were filling the voids left by our families with each other.


	15. Chapter 15 : The Medusa

**Author's note:** I do not own anything from the game Far Cry 3.

Here's Chapter 15 guys, enjoy! ^_^

_Chapter 15: The Medusa_

Carlos and Benjamin pulled up to Pirates Cove in a jeep ready to pick us up. Behind them was a cargo truck driven by other pirates who were here to get Liza and Oliver. I walked outside of the radio building to meet them. I sat in the jeep with them and waited for Vaas to finish business with Buck. Two guards soon followed with Oliver and Liza in tow and put them in the back of the cargo truck with the pirates who would be watching them. Vaas came walking out of the outpost and got in the jeep. Just as we were getting ready to leave one of the prison guards came running toward us.

"Vaas! Something fucked up with the girl's ransom tape. You gotta do it over again." he exclaimed as he panted from being out of breath.

"Shit." Vaas sighed. "I'll be back, stay with these two hermana." he said as he looked at me.

"Alright." I answered, disappointed that we were going to have to wait even longer to go back to the compound. He walked around to the back of the cargo truck and ordered one of the men out to bring Liza back to the outpost.

"So how's everything been going out here?" Benjamin asked. His question really got under my skin. _Really? How's everything been going out here?_

I laughed for a second about his question. "Seriously? It's the fucking same as everywhere else. The change in location hasn't changed the fact that everything is fucked because of the Rakyat and Jason Brody!" I answered in anger. I could tell that Benjamin was surprised by my reply, but he asked a stupid question, so he got a brutally honest answer.

~Benjamin's POV~

I looked over at Carlos who shook his head at me to stop talking. I knew shit was bad right now, but I thought we could at least have a little conversation while we waited for Vaas to come back. The way she answered me though, it reminded me of how Vaas would answer a question like that: highly pissed off and in a way that struck fear in anyone around. I continued to sit in the car with Stef and Carlos quietly waiting for Vaas to wrap up the ransom. As we waited, my radio went off.

"Yo, Benny. You with Vaas over at P.C.?" Jose asked.

"Yea ,what's up?" I replied.

"I've just got word that Snow White hit the communications room of the Medusa. You'd better let Vaas know. He probably heard where you guys are keeping his friends." he answered.

"What's going on now?!" Stef said loudly.

"Ok, I'm on it." I said as I began to get out of the truck. Carlos had started to explain the situation to Stef.

I was happy to be leaving her with Carlos until I realized that now I was going to have to tell Vaas the news. He wasn't going to take it any better. I headed through the compound and made my way to where we film all the official ransoms. As I walked through the cave I could hear echoes of a woman crying and Vaas telling her what to do. _Great he isn't finished. Now I'm going to have to interrupt. _I thought to myself. _Oh well this is important._

"Yo Vaas. The Brody boy's just raped the comm room at the Medusa, man he's f-" I started, but was cut off by his reply.

"Benjamin, Benny, Ben. I'm directing this film right now, ok?" he said in a surprisingly calm manner. I knew he wanted me to shut up and leave, but he had to know that Brody knew where his friends were.

"You need to get outta here, man. Those fucking idiot cocks mentioned your name on the radio-" I continued, but was interrupted once again.

"Could you please stop swearing? Ok? We are in the presence of a lady actress." Vaas said getting angry as he began to turn the camera towards me.

The woman began to swear at Vaas. He was fed up with me being there and blamed me for her sudden change in attitude. He told me to get the fuck out of the cave and disappear.

_Damn, I just can't get a break today._ I thought. _I try talking to Stef, and she treats me like shit, then I gotta go tell Vaas some bad news, and guess what? He treats me like shit._ I exited the cave and made my way back out of the outpost and back to the jeep.

~Stef's POV~

After some time, Benjamin came back without Vaas. I wondered what was taking so long. According to Carlos, we needed to get everyone, including Brody's friends, back to the compound as soon as possible. A little while later, Vaas and the pirate watching Liza finally came back. Liza was loaded into the truck and Vaas got into the jeep. Benjamin started the jeep and we were on our way back to the compound.

-Skipping forward to the compound…-

We were finally back at the compound. It was my home now, and it was nice to return. Liza and Oliver were placed in cages and the pirates began to gather in excitement.

"You can look, but do not touch." Vaas ordered his men. "They are being sold."

I walked to the warehouse to sit down. I was worn out and all I wanted was to relax, as much as I could anyway. It was great to be back, but I wondered if I would be able to stay here anymore. Daisy escaped, she was one of the two women that we were going to sell to pay off the debt I caused Vaas. We hadn't heard from Hoyt since Vaas let Jason go, so I wasn't sure where I stood anymore. As I was thinking of these uncertainties, Vaas walked into the warehouse. I needed to ask him about this to settle my mind.

"Vaas?" I said getting his attention.

"Yea?" he asked.

"What's going to happen to me now?" I continued.

"What do you mean what's going to happen to you?" he questioned looking confused.

"I mean since Daisy escaped, we lost the second woman we were going to sell to pay off my debt. Hoyt isn't going to let me stay here." I said spilling out all my worries to him.

"He has more important things to worry about. Brody's starting shit all over the island, you're the last thing he's worried about." he reassured me. I hoped he was right, I didn't want what happened to Luke and Aaron to happen to me.

"What about all this Rakyat bullshit? What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I'm working on it." he said as he walked over and opened the door of the warehouse. "CARLOS!" he screamed at the top of his lungs out the door.

Soon after Vaas called for him, Carlos entered the warehouse.

"Yea boss?" he questioned.

"You know where the weapon stockpile is at the logging camp?" Vaas asked.

"Yes, what about it?" he asked.

"I want you to start getting some men to store more weapons there. I have a plan."

"Alright, Vaas, I've got it covered." Carlos said as he walked out of the warehouse.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"We're going to attack Amanaki Village. There's a large Rakyat population there. That should slow them down." he smirked.

"Sounds good." I smiled. _God, I just love that smirk… _Even though everything was going to shit, Vaas somehow made me feel better about it.

"Care to celebrate?" Vaas asked as he walked out of the room. A few minutes later, he came back with two beer bottles, handed me one and sat across from me. I never really liked to drink. I was 20 so I didn't have much drinking experience. I decided to drink it anyway. _I need something to calm me down and who is going to care about underage drinking here? That's right, no one._ I drank a few beers with Vaas and decided to stop before I got too far gone.

"You're done?" he asked.

"Yea I'm not much of a drinker." I laughed.

"It's cool." he chuckled. We continued to sit in the room and I watched as Vaas drank his beer. "Damn, it's fucking hot." he said as he took off his tank top to reveal his nicely sculpted upper body. A thousand thoughts were running through my mind at once. This was the first time I had ever seen him with his tank top off, at least the first time I could remember anyway. _I must look like a giddy little school girl_. I thought to myself. I could tell he noticed a change in me because there came that damn smirk.

"Something you like?" he asked as he took another drink of his beer. I knew what he was doing, and it was definitely working. I thought about what he was probably expecting me to say, so I wanted to do something he wouldn't expect.

"Hmm… I don't know. What about you?" I asked as I stood up and took off my own tank top, leaving my bra on.

"I think I'd like it more if it came over here." he smiled as he sat down his beer and motioned for me to come over to him.

I walked over to Vaas and straddled him on the couch. "Like this?" I asked as I looked in his eyes and grinded on him a little.

"Like that." he smirked as he started kissing me. "Let's finish this in the other room hmm?" he said as he carried me to the bed.


	16. Chapter 16 : The Plan

**Author's note:** I do not own anything from the game Far Cry 3.

If you guys didn't already know, for now I am following the game's plot, just from another perspective. So if you are playing the game and haven't beaten it, this could contain spoilers for you down the road. There is a point where I am going to cut away from the game's plot though. Enjoy, and thanks for all the continued support, it means a lot! ^_^

_Chapter 16: The Plan_

The next morning we were woken up extremely early by Carlos running into the room.

"Vaas! Vaas!" he screamed before barging into the room.

Vaas sat up to see what Carlos wanted as I grabbed the covers on the bed to keep myself covered.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Vaas yelled at him.

"Snow White's blown up the weapons at the logging camp!" Carlos replied.

"Shit, get out and I'll meet you in a second." Vaas said motioning for Carlos to leave.

Vaas got dressed and left to meet with Carlos. _Looks like we celebrated a little too early._ I got up and decided to meet with them to see what the plan was now. I walked out of the bedroom and sat down with Vaas and Carlos.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"Brody has to die." Vaas answered me.

"How are we going to find him?" I questioned.

"Hey, didn't Jose tell Benjamin that Brody heard over the radio at the Medusa that his friends were being held at Pirate's Cove?" Carlos asked.

"Yea, that's the last place they've been that he would know about." I stated. "He'll probably be going there to rescue his friends."

"Then we'll have to have someone waiting for him." Vaas explained. "I'll have them down in the cave with a ransom tape playing so Brody thinks one of his friends is there. He'll follow the sound of the voice on the tape which will lead him to the doorway of the room. Then our guy will knock him out and bring him to me."

"I'll get on it." Carlos replied as he headed out the warehouse door.

"Stef, go get some food from the bar to feed Brody's friends." Vaas said. "I need to figure out what I'm going to do."

"Alright." I replied.

I walked out of the warehouse and made my way to the bar.

"Hey, Vaas wants me to get some food to feed the prisoners." I told the bartender.

"Ah yes, the prisoner special." he said in excitement.

I watched as the bartender walked into the backroom. He soon returned with two plates of some really disgusting meat and some other food I couldn't recognize.

"Here you go!" he chuckled. "Make sure you don't eat any of that."

"Wasn't planning on it." I laughed.

The food smelled terrible. It made me want to gag the entire time as I walked down to the cages.

"Here." I said as I handed the plates to them through the cages' food slots. _Thank God that food is finally away from me._

"Hey, wait! Can we talk?" Liza pleaded with me as I started to walk away.

_She can't be serious. _I thought as I continued to walk away. _I have no reason to talk to her. _Then it hit me. _She's Jason's friend! If we talk about him, any information she says could help us. _I turned around and walked over in front of her cage.

"What is it?" I sighed, already irritated.

"Where's Jason? Please tell me!" she begged for an answer.

"Why are you so concerned about him?" I questioned.

"He's my boyfriend! Is he still alive?" she asked getting ready to cry.

"Oh really? That's interesting." I smiled. _He's definitely going to be looking for her._

"What are you talking about?" she asked, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Don't worry about it." I said as I walked away. _Vaas has to know about this._

I walked back up to the warehouse and found Vaas.

"Guess what?" I said.

"What?" he replied looking over at me.

"We have Jason's girlfriend." I smiled.

"Oh? I'll have to reunite them." he laughed.

"So have you figured out what you're going to do yet?" I asked hoping he had a new plan.

"Yea. When I have word that Brody has been captured, I'm going to head over to the old Island Port Hotel with his friends. I'm going to have them all tied up and then… then I'm going to set the whole damn place on fire." he smiled.

"Nice, I can't wait to see that." I said.

"No, no, no. I want you to stay here." he replied.

"Why don't I get to come?" I asked. I didn't understand why I wasn't being allowed to go.

"I need you to stay here to hold down the fort. These cocksuckers tend to slack off while I'm gone, they won't be doing any of that with you here." he explained to me. _He's going to leave me in charge?_

"So what will I do?" I wondered.

"You make sure they're getting shit done. Patrols, checking in on the outposts, anything else you think should be done. You won't have to worry about it much. They'll do what they're supposed to if they know I put you in charge." he assured me.

"Ok. So is the plan in place?" I asked.

"Yea I had Carlos tell them to be on lookout for Brody. I'm planning for the worst, that's why I had Carlos tell Lorenzo to wait in the cave with a ransom playing in the film room. When Brody walks in, he won't know what hit him." Vaas said.

"So you're expecting a lot of deaths at the prison?" I asked while thinking of Andre, the prison guard that had helped me while we were there.

"Shit like that happens all the time. That's why you don't get too attached." he said in a serious tone, looking in my eyes. _He must know I'm thinking about Andre._

I hated that Vaas said that, but I knew it was true. I can't sit around all day worried about everyone I've came in contact with. Any minute, the Rakyat could decide to raid an outpost and kill every pirate there. I wouldn't be able to spend time mourning their losses. I'd need to move on and get revenge for them. Still, I know I'd be heartbroken if anything happened to Vaas, Carlos, or Benjamin. They were the ones I'd spent the most time with, it would be impossible to not be attached to them, especially Vaas. I couldn't wait for all of this to finally be over. When Vaas kills Jason and his friends, the Rakyat will lose their motivation, and they should be easy to get rid of. The only thing we'd have to worry about is paying Hoyt, if he even cared about the money after we dealt with the Rakyat for him.

-The next day…-

Things were going normally around the compound until we got the radio call.

"Vaas. I have Brody." the voice at the other end said.

"Ok, I'm on my way." he replied. "You know what to do right, Stef?" he asked me.

"Yes." I answered, and he left taking Oliver and Liza with him.

The stress immediately kicked in. I was hoping that everyone would listen to me and do what they were supposed to do. If something went wrong, I knew it would be my ass. I decided to consult with Carlos and Benjamin to see if everything was going as planned.

"Is everyone doing what they're supposed to do?" I asked them.

"Seems like it." Benjamin replied.

"Yea looks like you've got nothing to worry about. Everyone knows Vaas put you in charge, so you're good." Carlos added.

"Alright, just make sure to keep an eye on everyone." I told them.

I sat in the warehouse and wondered how Vaas' plan was going. Jason was captured and I hoped everything would work out and he would be finally taken care of. With the way things had been going though, I knew to expect the unexpected.

-A while later…-

I had been watching over the activities of the pirates all day and it was getting late. I decided to head down to the entrance of the compound to wait for Vaas to return. About an hour later, he came back and had Oliver with him. _Boy does he look pissed._

"He got away and took the girl with her." he said as he walked by me heading toward the cages to put Oliver back in. I followed him to see what had happened.

"How did that happen?" The question flew out of my mouth.

"I didn't see, when I set the place on fire, I took his friend with me and left. Some of my men in the area said they saw him leave and got others to go after him." he answered.

_Great, things just keep getting worse and worse. _

"Why did you bring him back?" I asked pointing to Oliver.

"I decided Hoyt wouldn't be too happy with me if I killed all three of them." he said.

"Yea, I understand that." I said. _Bad thing is you didn't kill __any __of them._ I thought.

"Citra's inking him up." he continued in an angry tone.

"She's giving him tattoos?" I asked, confused.

"Not just any tattoos. THE tattoo! It's called the tatau around here. Only the best Rakyat Warriors get it." he explained.

I didn't know what to say so I just stood there. I knew the situation was getting worse though. _How is Jason getting tattoos that only the best of the Rakyat get? He's hasn't even been here that long!_ All these thoughts were making my head spin.

"We need to meet with Hoyt. I think it's about time he knows what the hell's going on." Vaas said. "I'm going up to the warehouse to see if I can get in touch with him."

"Alright." I nervously replied. _Now we have to meet with Hoyt?! I just know he's going to be upset with us. Jason's done all this shit and it's all because of Vaas letting him go._ _I'm really not looking forward to this._


	17. Chapter 17 : The Meeting

**Author's note:** I do not own anything from the game Far Cry 3.

_Chapter 17: The Meeting_

-The next day…-

~Jason's POV~

Now I know who's behind all this. Hoyt Volker. He's Vaas' boss and runs the slave and drug trade around here. Willis told me that if I can burn his drug fields and blow up his boat, then I'll be able to get his attention. Hoyt will come to the North Island and I'll be able to learn more about where the rest of my friends are. I finally made my way to the location Willis showed me on the map. I scoped out the area to make a plan. _This looks dangerous, but I have to do this for my friends._ _Five marijuana fields to burn, then I'll deal with the boat._

~Stef's POV~

_Today's the day Vaas and I tell Hoyt everything that's been happening. I'm sure he already knows, so I'm really nervous as to what his reaction is going to be._ I sat in the warehouse and waited until it was time to meet with Hoyt. Vaas didn't seem nervous at all. His calmness sort of made me feel better about the situation, but as far as I was concerned, I wasn't safe. I was nothing to Hoyt but a burden. For all I knew he was blaming me for Vaas being unable to deal with Jason.

"Let's go, Benjamin's waiting." he said motioning for me to follow. "Carlos, you're in charge now."

We walked down to the jeep, got inside, and Benjamin drove us away from the compound.

-Skip to meeting place…-

Hoyt was standing in a helicopter when we arrived. As Vaas and I got out of the jeep he jumped out of his helicopter to meet us.

"Lovely weather we're having." Hoyt smiled at us. _I wish he'd stop putting on this act. I __know__ he's pissed at us._

"Why boss? Are you planning a parade?" Vaas replied. If these weren't dire circumstances, I would have burst out laughing. I was smart enough to know that laughing in front of Hoyt probably wasn't a good idea.

Surprisingly, Hoyt laughed. "That's why I love you, Vaas. So, what about Snow White?"

"I don't give a fuck about him." Vaas answered. _Come on, Vaas. Don't get in an argument with him!_ I thought.

"Really? Then why am I here?" Hoyt replied, slightly angered by Vaas' reply.

"It's my sister; she's inking that white boy…" Vaas said.

"I don't give a fuck about your family!" Hoyt screamed. "It is by my grace that your head isn't impaled on the antenna of my car, and your little girlfriend here isn't sold to the first sex trafficker that places a bid! So I would like it if you two gave a fuck about Jason Brody!"

"Ok, Hoyt. Ok. Alright." Vaas replied trying to calm him down.

Then Hoyt turned his attention to me and chuckled. "You're not talking much, Stef, dear. Do you understand?" He questioned, talking to me like I was a fucking idiot.

"Yes, Hoyt… I understand." I answered trying my hardest to keep my anger inside.

"Fantastic!" Hoyt said as he clapped his hands together. "I'll be heading over to Beras Town tomorrow. They stole a transportation manifest that's close to my heart. It's for Brody's friend, you better be sure to have him when I'm ready for him. Nice to see you two again."

Hoyt made his way back to the helicopter with his privateers and took off. I was so glad he was leaving. I don't think I could have taken anymore of that stress.

"We need to head back to the compound and figure something out." Vaas told me.

Vaas and I walked back to the jeep and Benjamin transported us back to the compound.

-Some time later…-

While we were on the boat, I could see Carlos in the distance waiting for us to return._ Oh no, this can't be good._

While Benjamin docked the boat, Carlos walked over to us.

"Vaas, you guys didn't take a radio with you did you?" he asked us.

"Ah shit, no. Why?" Vaas questioned.

"You're not going to like this… Snow White set Hoyt's marijuana fields on fire and blew up his boat."

Vaas didn't even say a word; he just stormed off into the compound. I wasn't sure how to react, so I stayed with Carlos.

"What's with him?" Carlos asked.

"It's been a rough day." I sighed. _Well that was an understatement._

"I was expecting him to yell." he laughed.

"With all the shit that's been going on, he probably expects it now. It's nothing new. We haven't had good news for a long time." I stated. Carlos nodded his head and I made my way to the warehouse.

~Jason's POV~

"I love the flamethrower." I told Willis as I came back in from burning Hoyt's marijuana fields.

We talked for a while about his men that were out doing recon on the island when he told me that one of them had recorded a meeting between Vaas and Hoyt today. He pulled out a tape player and pressed play. As the tape was playing he placed photos on the table of Vaas, Hoyt, and that woman.

_That's the woman Liza and Daisy told me about! The same one Vaas walked over to Grant and I's cage with that night. She took Liza and Daisy's IDs and cell phones, just like Vaas took mine and Grant's. They said they thought she was American. I have to find out more about her…_

The tape stopped and it revealed some information about a transportation manifest that would say where Oliver was going to be delivered. After I got the info about Oliver and the manifest, I decided to see if Willis knew anything about that woman that was with Vaas.

"So do you have any intel on that woman in the pictures?" I asked as I pointed to her.

"Ah Stef!" he exclaimed. "Not much, mostly assumptions she's only been on the island a little longer than you and your friends. We know her name is Stef, or at least that's what she goes by. No info on a last name, but it might as well be Montenegro as far as you're concerned. We know for sure that she was captured by Vaas and his pirates, so no clue as to why she's staying with them. She probably has a few loose screws up there to be hanging around with that pirate lord who kidnapped her." He laughed as he pointed to his head. "I wouldn't underestimate her though; some of my men reported her being just as prone to violence as Vaas. She even tortured some of the people she came to the island with."

_Wow that's crazy._ I thought. "Is she an American?" I asked.

"Yes. We don't know exactly where in the United States she's from, but she's a fallen patriot now." he explained.

I nodded my head. "Looks like I'd better get ready to go to Beras Town tomorrow. Who has the manifest?"

"I'll tell you when you get there." he answered.


	18. Chapter 18 : The Manifest

**Author's note:** I do not own anything from the game Far Cry 3.

Here's chapter 18 guys, sorry for the wait, but a lot of things came up. Hopefully it's still good since I took such a long break from working on it. Enjoy!

_Chapter 18: The Manifest_

-The next day…-

~Stef's POV~

Today, some pirates would be coming by to pick up Oliver. The buyer Hoyt lined up for him would be coming in by helicopter to pick him up somewhere on the North Island. I had the misfortune of feeding him one last time. I walked into the bar and got the food from the bartender. I had no idea what was on the plate this time. It looked like some kind of rotten meat casserole. It smelled way worse than any of the other food I had ever taken to feed the prisoners. I walked through the compound and finally made my way to Oliver's cage.

"Take it." I said as I handed him the plate. He took it from me and sat it at the far end of his cage and sat down at the other end looking at the ground.

Oliver never talked to me. I could never get a good read on him. In a way I was glad he wasn't annoying like the others, but at the same time, I found his silence a little odd.

"Well, if you're not gonna eat it, then you'd better get rid of it." I told him. He just shrugged his shoulders. I wasn't going to fight with him, I actually felt sorry for Oliver. I decided to tell him one more time as to why he should get rid of the food.

"Look, if you don't get rid of the food, Vaas is going to be pissed. You won't want that." I advised. _You're going to have a hard enough day as it is._

This time Oliver nodded his head and got up to get the plate. As I walked away from him, I turned to see him throwing the food to some of the dogs outside of his cage. _Good boy._ I thought to myself.

~Jason's POV~

_Beras Town is straight ahead. I should zipline down to that building to scope out the area._ I went down the zipline and looked out the window with my camera to see Hoyt and his men. I also saw three villagers who had guns pointed to their backs, one in a striped tank top.

"Hoyt's here." I told Willis.

"Wait until he leaves." He told me.

I watched as Hoyt yelled at the villagers and ordered them to run through a mine field.

"See a guy in red stripes?" Willis questioned.

"In the middle of the minefield?" I asked nervously. _He's gotta be kidding me._

"That's Rongo, he's our man. Go in and extract him." He instructed. "He has the transportation manifest that will lead you to Oliver Carswell. It will be encrypted, but if you can get me a picture, I can decode it." Willis assured me.

_Oh shit Ollie._

I aimed through my sniper's sights and took out the two pirates at the edge of the mine field. I made my way out of the building and to the minefield. I studied the area quickly. _I need to get to Rongo without blowing myself up. _I decided the best route to take would be to walk around the water and use the bit of dirt as a bridge to reach him. I safely made it through the minefield and cut the ropes loose from his wrists. I told him about Willis sending me to get him and about Oliver. He told me that he needed to go to the village before he could give me any information. The worst part was that the village was through even more of the minefield. Rongo insisted that I follow him because he knew where the pirates put down the mines. We made our way through the minefield and into the village. There were pirates everywhere. We managed to fight our way up the hill to Rongo's house.

"They robbed me! Keep watch while I look for the documents." Rongo ordered.

I watched as Rongo frantically searched his home for the manifest. In the distance I heard screaming and gunfire. I looked down the hill and saw pirates running toward us. I grabbed my assault rifle and shot them down before they made it up the hill. Soon after dealing with them, I looked through the village to see more pirates coming our way. I did my best dealing with them as they tried to make it to Rongo's house. We were starting to get swarmed.

"Hurry!" I yelled.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Rongo screamed back.

I continued to kill the pirates to keep them from the house. Finally, no more pirates were in the area.

"Come here, I found the manifest!" Rongo exclaimed.

"Great, now I'll send a picture of it to Willis." I said.

I snapped a picture of the manifest and sent it to Willis.

"Did you get the picture?" I asked.

"Yes, Oliver's being transported along the old road. I've sent you the decrypted coordinates."

As soon as I got the coordinates, I ran out of the village and found a car to drive to the location.

_I have to save Oliver, I just have to._

~Stef's POV~

Vaas, Carlos, Benjamin and I had been sitting in the warehouse since they took Oliver away. We were meeting to come up with a plan for stopping Jason.

"Why don't we just go where the buyer is picking up his friend?" Benjamin asked. "He'll be sure to show up there.

"He's going to be expecting that." I answered. "We gotta catch him off guard if we are ever going to get him."

"She's right, we have to get him when he'll least expect it." Carlos added. "What do you think Vaas?"

"It's a good idea. It will just need some work." he replied.

We all agreed that the best way to kill Jason would be when he wouldn't see it coming. We just needed to come up with a plan that would catch Jason with his guard down.


	19. Chapter 19 : The Waiting Game

**Author's note:** I do not own anything from the game Far Cry 3.

Enjoy! ^_^

_Chapter 19: The Waiting Game_

-One week later …-

We still hadn't come up with a plan to get rid of Jason. The same night we sent Oliver to be sold; Jason rescued him and shot down the buyer's helicopter in the process. Vaas decided it would be best for us to just wait for a good opportunity to kill Jason. He wanted everyone to do their usual patrols and take care of their everyday chores. Today he had instructed me to patrol around Badtown with Benjamin.

"You ready to head out?" Benjamin asked as he walked into the warehouse.

"Yea, let's go." I replied.

As we were walking down to the docks, I decided to ask Benjamin why we were going to Badtown.

"So why Badtown?" I asked.

"Word has it that some of the pirates at the outposts in the area have seen Brody around there." he answered.

"Oh, well that's exciting." I said, envisioning seeing Jason there and getting rid of him once and for all.

"I wouldn't get too excited. They haven't seen him there for awhile." he informed me. "Also, Vaas wouldn't want us to kill him. He wants to do that himself."

"Are we trying to find out what he's been doing over there then?" I questioned, slightly disappointed.

"More or less." Benjamin replied.

-Skip to North Island…-

We docked the boat and hopped out onto the beach.

"There should be a jeep somewhere around here for us to take to Badtown." Benjamin told me as we walked into the jungle. We walked for a few minutes until we found a jeep sitting on the side of the road. We got in and headed out towards Badtown.

As we were driving I took some time to around at the scenery. I was still getting used to the Islands being my new home. All the different animals that lived there were ones I had only seen in zoos. The landscape filled with waterfalls and beautiful plants were things I'd only seen on television. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Benjamin stopping the jeep. We were still in the jungle. I didn't see a town anywhere.

"Why'd we stop?" I asked nervously.

"We should walk into town. I don't want to draw any attention to us, for all we know Brody could be around." he answered.

We got out of the jeep and walked along the road until we made it to Badtown. As we walked into the town, I could see why it was called Badtown. No other name would suit it. There were townspeople lying in the streets strung out on drugs, small shanty shacks, and prostitutes at nearly every corner.

"Let's split up, it will make things faster." he said.

Benjamin walked off in one direction, so I went in the other. I wasn't sure what to do other than get to the point and ask people if they had seen a man fitting Jason's description in the area. It was going to be hard to find someone to talk to though considering most of them were out of their mind. I walked around for a long time unable to find anyone suitable to talk to. I leaned up against one of the shacks to take a break. It was then that I heard some men talking.

"You seen Buck around recently?" one asked.

"I've been wonderin' the same thing. I haven't seen him for awhile." another said.

_Buck? I'm guessing he comes around here often? _The only information I was able to get was that Buck hasn't been around Badtown for a long time. _I need to go tell Benjamin._ I searched Badtown looking for Benjamin and finally saw him exiting the bar.

"Benjamin!" I shouted to get his attention. He noticed me and came over to see what I wanted.

"Did you figure anything out?" he asked as he came over to me.

"I'm not sure, maybe. I didn't talk to anyone, but I heard some of the townspeople saying they hadn't seen Buck around for awhile. Is that a big deal?" I answered.

"Buck lives just near Badtown. It is strange he hasn't been seen around. We should go check on him." he told me.

"Ok, lead the way." I said.

I followed Benjamin out of Badtown and we made our way to Buck's house.

"Buck! Hey, Buck!" Benjamin yelled from outside the house.

"Maybe we'll have to go in." I stated.

"Looks like it." Benjamin said as he prepared to open the door.

As soon as he pried the door open, a disgusting smell rushed out to meet our noses. _Oh no this isn't good._ We walked in and noticed the basement door was left open. We decided to go downstairs. It was then that we saw Buck's body. He had been stabbed in the chest with a knife. _Jason must have done this. He saved his friend Keith and killed Buck._

"Fuck!" Benjamin exclaimed.

"This had to be Jason. Buck had one of his friends remember?" I said.

"Damnit you're right. Look around and see if there's any clues." he said.

I left Benjamin in the basement and went back up to the first floor. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, at least as far as I could tell. There didn't appear to be a struggle of any kind up here or downstairs. I looked around some more and found a folded piece of paper. I unfolded it and noticed it was a picture of what looked to be a sketch of an old Chinese knife. I went back down to the basement to show Benjamin.

"Ben, look at this." I said holding up the paper.

"You think that's the knife Buck was killed with?" he questioned.

"Maybe. It was all I found upstairs." I replied.

"We'd better head back to the compound. Vaas will want to know about this, and we have to get the word out that Buck's been killed." he said.


	20. Chapter 20 : The Knife

**Author's note:** I do not own anything from the game Far Cry 3.

Sorry for the wait guys, but school's been pretty hectic recently. I hope you enjoy! :D

_Chapter 20: The Knife_

-Back at the compound-

Benjamin and I had finally arrived at the compound. We had left Buck in his house as we had found him. We didn't know what to do with him and decided it would be best for us to wait until Vaas or Hoyt knew.

"You go ahead and tell Vaas what we found. I'll tell everyone else about Buck." Benjamin said as we walked toward the compound.

I wasn't sure what to think about telling Vaas about Buck and the knife. So many outcomes were running through my mind. _How's he going to react to Buck's death? What's the deal with this knife? _I felt so nervous about telling him the news, but it had to be done. I walked into the warehouse and took a deep breath. As soon as I walked in, Vaas turned to look at me. Without saying a word, I reached into my back pocket and took out the paper with the knife sketch on it. I turned it around and showed Vaas. He looked at it for a moment and began to chuckle.

"And where did you find that hermana?" he asked as he regained his composure.

"We found it at Buck's house." I answered.

"Buck's house? Why were you two there? And why did he have it?" he questioned as he came over to take the paper from me.

"Y-yea. Well, as we were patrolling around Badtown, we decided to go into town to see if we could get any information about Jason. While we were there I heard some men saying they hadn't seen Buck for awhile, so I told Benjamin about it. He told me that Buck lived nearby so we decided to check on him. When we went in, we found it." _Ok, now the hard part._ "We don't know why he had it… Buck's dead, Vaas." I said as my voice began to tremble.

"Dead? Buck's fucking dead?!" Vaas yelled.

"He was stabbed. We think he was killed with that knife. It might have been Jason." I informed him.

"You're telling me that one of Hoyt's best mercenaries, a fucking Australian Armed Forces soldier, was killed by that prick?!" he continued to rant as he paced the room.

I just stood there. I knew how stupid it sounded. Someone like me, an American with no military experience, and no experience living in the jungle killing a person like Buck. The way things had been going, I knew that Jason killed Buck.

"Do you know what this means, Stef?" he asked me in a serious tone as he looked me in the eyes.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"It's Rakyat tradition to kill your enemies with a knife. You know Rakyat honor and all that bullshit." he stated.

"Ok…" I replied unsure of where he was going with his statement.

"Well I'm sure you know who public enemy number one is around here. Me. If Jason has that knife, he's going to be coming for us next. We need to get a plan together now. I've thought of one, but we are going to need the help of Hoyt's privateers if this is going to work."

"Alright. What are you thinking?" I asked. I stood in the warehouse listening to Vaas explain his plan. He was certain that it wouldn't fail**. **Step one was to "capture" some of the Rakyat warriors. Capture of course, meaning that they would actually be killed. We just needed the Rakyat to believe they were captured. Step two was for Vaas to be inside the truck where Jason will be looking for the kidnapped warriors. Step three was for the privateers to make a convoy for the transport of "the warriors." The final step would be Vaas taking Jason by surprise when he opened the truck and getting rid of him for good. Vaas told me about a cenote the pirates commonly use to kill villagers and warriors. A cinderblock would be tied to Jason's feet, and his wrists would be tied together and he would be pushed in. I fucking loved this plan. There was no way it could fail. I mean Jason's only human. He couldn't possibly survive something like that.

It was getting late, but Vaas wanted to put the plan into action. He ordered some of his men to patrol some of the main roads the Rakyat travel on. They were told to kill any warrior they saw and get rid of the bodies. Word would eventually reach Citra and she would want to get her warriors back and send none other than Jason to retrieve them for her. Vaas and I stayed up throughout the night waiting by the radio for any updates on the plan. Eventually a man called out over the radio that step one was complete. At that time, Vaas decided to contact Hoyt and explain the plan to him. Now all we needed to do was wait until the Rakyat noticed some of their warriors missing.

-The next day…-

It had been a rather uneventful morning until I heard Carlos screaming for Vaas. Vaas and I exited the warehouse to see what he wanted. As we walked out, we noticed Carlos had a Rakyat warrior at gunpoint and was leading him to the center of the compound.

"They know the warriors are gone." Carlos reported.

"Oh really?" Vaas questioned excitedly while looking at the warrior.

"We know you have our brothers. Where are they?! Give them back!" the warrior shouted at us.

"Actually… I don't have them." Vaas smirked. "But I can take you to where they are." he said as he unholstered his pistol and in one swift motion shot him in the head. "Well, it looks like the plan is in motion. I'm going to go meet with Hoyt's men. Carlos, you and Stef head over to the cenote. You won't want to miss this."

"Ok." Carlos replied as Vaas headed out of the compound. "Hey, Stef. You wanna help me get this body out of here?"

"Sure." I answered. I grabbed the man's arms while Carlos grabbed his legs. We carried him out of the compound and made our way to the cenote.

-Time skip…-

Carlos and I waited at the cenote for Vaas to arrive with Jason. Some other pirates had shown up with some villagers to throw into the cenote. We helped them out and watched as they pushed them into the water. It was fun, but I was getting impatient. I wanted to see Jason fall into the cenote, not some random villagers. Finally, we saw a jeep pulling up. It was Vaas and he had Jason. Vaas got one of the pirates to tie Jason up and get him ready. After being tied up, Jason seemed to gain consciousness as he was trying to free his wrists. Vaas was sitting in front of Jason and was talking to him. Carlos and I were too far away to hear what he was saying. We really didn't care we just wanted to watch Jason plunge to his death. Jason must have pissed Vaas off because he got up and knocked the crate he was sitting on out of the way. We watched as Vaas slowly made his way to the cinderblock tied to Jason's feet. Vaas raised his boot to the cinderblock and pushed it into the cenote. Jason was then pulled into the depths of the cenote following the cinderblock. Finally, it was over.


End file.
